


Eine Symphonie des Grauens

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Gen, Wingfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Konsorcjum decyduje się zrobić z Alexa Kryceka królika doświadczalnego, efekt trochę przerasta oczekiwania tudzież przyprawia Muldera i Scully o ból głowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Symphonie des Grauens

**Author's Note:**

> Arty zostały stworzone przez [oteap](http://oteap.livejournal.com/) (też na [deviantART](http://www.ponura-bazylia.deviantart.com/))  
> Ramy czasowe: Koniec sezonu 5.  
> Ostrzeżenia: Rosyjski (z którego poprawnością może być różnie), trochę przekleństw, humor, inspiracje (wśród których m.in. "Biały walc" Andrzeja Rosiewicza i "This Is Spinal Tap").  
> A/N: Żeby nadać fikowi jakąś strukturę, ale głównie po to, by napisać wymagany limit słów, użyty został prompt meme: z dowolnej książki bierzemy pierwsze zdanie ze strony 10, potem pierwsze ze strony 20, 30 itd. Idea był taka, żeby do każdego zdania napisać 1000 słów, ale w niektórych przypadkach wyszło więcej, w niektórych mniej, a w jeszcze innych któraś strona została opuszczona. Książka to "Rendezvous in Black" Cornella Woolricha, a zdania w ich oryginalnym brzmieniu podane są na końcu fika.  
> Tytuł wzięty z piosenki zespołu The Monochrome Set.

  


  


  


  


  
****  


-1-

\- Chyba jestem za wcześnie - Fox Mulder powiedział do siebie, rozglądając się po zdecydowanie zbyt pustym holu. O tej porze hotel powinien być, zdaje się, bardziej zaludniony. Z drugiej strony jednak, Mulder nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z hotelami czterogwiazdkowymi.

Takimi, które miały na przykład sale konferencyjne, a obsługa kładła w pokojach powitalną czekoladkę na poduszce.

Takimi, jak na przykład ten.

Mulder rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, po czym ruszył w stronę recepcji.

Panienka za solidnym, mahoniowym kontuarem uśmiechała się do niego już z daleka. Co więcej, wyglądała na osobę, która nie tylko była zadowolona z życia w ogóle, ale ze swojej pracy w szczególności. Mulder nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla tak daleko idącego poświęcenia. Albo samo-hipnozy; później będzie się musiał przyjrzeć temu bliżej.

\- Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? - panienka zaszczebiotała. Przy bliższej inspekcji jej uśmiech nadal wyglądał na szczery. Zdecydowanie fenomenalne zdolności do samo-hipnozy.

\- Ja w sprawie zjazdu patologów. Wykład o dziesiątej jeszcze się nie skończył?

\- Nie, ale dochodzi pora lunchu, więc za chwilę powinna być przerwa. Jeśli poczeka pan chwilę, to potem będzie mógł pan przejść razem z innymi gośćmi do sali jadalnej.

Recepcjonistka wskazała na drzwi za plecami Muldera. Ten podziękował jej skinieniem głowy i udając, że zwiedza hol, podryfował w stronę "sali jadalnej". Trochę chciało mu się jeść.

Sala okazała się zamknięta więc, chcąc nie chcąc, Mulder zapoznał się bliżej z kolekcją abstrakcyjnych malowideł strategicznie rozmieszczonych na ścianach hotelowego holu. W momencie, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że autor owych dzieł najwyraźniej padł kiedyś ofiarą uprowadzenia przez UFO, drzwi do sali konferencyjnej otworzyły się i hol zaczął powoli zapełniać się uczestnikami XXIII Międzystanowego Zjazdu Patologów.

Z wprawą doskonale wyszkolonego agenta FBI, Mulder wyłowił z gęstniejącego tłumu postać, na której mu zależało, po czym z całą subtelnością tegoż zamachał ręką i krzyknął - Scully!

Rudowłosa kobieta, która właśnie zatrzymała się przy donicy z palmą, wzdrygnęła się nieco i spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Widok, jaki ukazał się jej oczom sprawił, że przez jej twarz przemknął wyraz lekkiego zdziwienia, który jednak zaraz został zastąpiony przez uśmiech.

\- Mulder, co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Skinner chciał mnie znowu uziemić przy obserwacji.

Na pytające spojrzenie Scully, Mulder odpowiedział nieznacznym wzruszeniem ramion i pogardą w głosie. - Podejrzenie fałszerstwa pieniędzy. Powiedziałem Skinmanowi, że biorę krótki urlop no i jestem. Jak ci poszedł wykład?

\- Chyba dobrze. Nikt nie zasnął, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

\- No to dobrze. - Mulder objął Scully ramieniem, mało subtelnie kierując ją w stronę właśnie otwartych drzwi sali jadalnej i widocznego za nimi stołu szwedzkiego.

Scully obrzuciła swojego partnera sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

\- No co, niedobrze? - Mulder uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i wziął talerz. - Chcesz sernika, czy szarlotki?

Scully westchnęła i odebrała talerz Mulderowi. - Dzięki, ale zostanę przy sałatce.

Mulder niezrażony nałożył sobie sernika, szarlotkę i - po namyśle - górkę sałatki ziemniaczanej. Naprawdę chciało mu się jeść.

\- Gdzie się zatrzymałeś? - Scully spytała po kilku kęsach.

\- W motelu kilka ulic dalej. - Mulder wziął łyk kawy, przyjemnie zaskoczony jej smakiem: dalekim od lury, którą normalnie pijał o tej porze. No cóż, FBI słynęło z wielu rzeczy, ale dobra kawa nie była jedną z nich.

\- To jak, - Mulder uśmiechnął się chytrze, schodząc na temat o niebo ważniejszy. - Biuro sponsoruje ci też płatną telewizję w pokoju? - U niego był jedynie standard i ani śladu porządnego kanału dla dorosłych.

Scully udało się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. - Nie mam pojęcia, Mulder.

Mulder zrobił minę, która wyraźnie mówiła "Dobra, dobra, znam cię" i nabił kolejny kawałek sernika na widelec.

\- Konferencja kończy się jutro koło dwunastej. - Scully odstawiła talerzyk i delikatnie przyłożyła serwetkę do kącików ust. - Mogłabym oddać samochód do wypożyczalni dzisiaj, a jutro podjechałbyś po mnie w drodze na lotnisko i wrócilibyśmy do Waszyngtonu razem.

\- Taa... jeśli chodzi o to... - Mulder w zamyśleniu postukał palcem w swój talerz i znowu łyknął kawy. - Chcę zostać tu trochę dłużej.

Scully uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- W Waszyngtonie dostałem telefon, że mam się spotkać tutaj z kimś, kto ma dla mnie informacje.

\- A Skinner nie chciał podpisać zgody na wyjazd - stwierdziła Scully; nie trzeba było geniuszu, żeby się tego domyślić.

Mulder nie wykazywał najmniejszych oznak skruchy.

 _Urlop_ , jasne. Scully westchnęła i zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie wiesz, czego mają dotyczyć te informacje?

Sądząc po tym, co zazwyczaj działo się w takich przypadkach, w najbliższej przyszłości będzie musiała wyciągać Muldera z kłopotów przy użyciu broni, wpłacać za niego kaucję albo odwozić do szpitala. Żadna z opcji nie wyglądała na szczególnie pociągającą.

Mulder pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem pewien. Coś na temat jakichś eksperymentów.

\- Mulder, - Scully zawiesiła głos. Jakby to ująć taktownie... - Jesteś pewien, że to ktoś, komu możesz zaufać?

Było nieźle jeśli chodzi o takt, zważywszy, że pytanie, które cisnęło się jej na usta brzmiało: "Jesteś pewien, że to nie jakiś wariat?" Na swoje usprawiedliwienie Scully miała to, że pracując w Archiwum, nieraz odbierała telefony, których znaczna część była co najmniej dziwna. Nawet pomijając już to, że dotyczyły UFO, duchów, el chuppacabry i innego paranormalnego dziadostwa.

Mulder tymczasem myślał.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak - powiedział w końcu.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę zostać - Scully zaoferowała. Może na horyzoncie nie było jeszcze widać kłopotów, ale jeśli chodziło o Muldera, to lepiej było dmuchać na zimne.

\- Nie, dzięki. - Mulder uśmiechnął się. - Dam sobie radę.

Scully miała co do tego pewne wątpliwości, ale tylko odwzajemniła uśmiech i poklepała swojego partnera po ręce. - Wiem.

\- Domyślasz się, kto mógł do ciebie dzwonić? - zapytała po chwili. - Czy to był X?

Mulder znowu się zamyślił, ale w końcu potrząsnął głową. - Nie.

Wiadomość była krótka i treściwa. Ktoś ochrypłym głosem - pewnie na dodatek zakrywając chusteczką mikrofon w słuchawce - powiedział tylko: "Jak chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o eksperymentach Konsorcjum, przyjedź do motelu Batesa w Chicago, za tydzień wieczorem" i przerwał połączenie. Mulder został z nieodpartym wrażeniem, że gdzieś już ten głos słyszał.

Scully po raz kolejny westchnęła. Ten zwyczaj pakowania się w sam środek jakichś dziwnych i na ogół mało bezpiecznych intryg i to w dodatku bez żadnego wsparcia, dosyć ją u Muldera irytował. Ciężko jednak było coś z tym zwyczajem zrobić, zwłaszcza kiedy Mulder się uparł, więc Scully poprzestała na radach. Tych, co zwykle zresztą.

\- Bądź ostrożny.

\- Zawsze jestem ostrożny - Mulder powiedział z udawaną urazą. - Chyba nie będę cię więcej wypuszczał z Archiwum bo w zastraszająco krótkim czasie tracisz całą wiarę we mnie. - Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, prezentując przy okazji liść pietruszki z sałatki ziemniaczanej, przyklejony do górnego siekacza.

Scully uniosła brew.

\- Masz pietruszkę w zębach - poinformowała go rzeczowym tonem.

\- Serio? - Mulder przejechał językiem po uzębieniu, z powodzeniem wydłubując liść.

\- Faktycznie - powiedział, jakby nieco zdziwiony i spojrzał nieufnie na resztki sałatki na swoim talerzu.

Scully dopiła kawę i zerknęła na zegarek.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Mulder, to chciałabym wrócić do pokoju i trochę się odświeżyć.

\- Jasne, Scully. Kąpiel z bąbelkami?

Scully tylko spojrzała na swojego partnera wymownie. Mulder, jak zwykle, tego nie zauważył.

\- Hej, zjemy potem razem kolację? - spytał, odprowadzając Scully hotelowym korytarzem.

\- Nie mogę. Umówiłam się już z kimś na dzisiaj.

\- Scully, - Mulder zrobił minę jakby właśnie przeżył szok, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz randkę?

\- Podobno nie samą pracą człowiek żyje. - Scully nacisnęła guzik od windy i uśmiechnęła się lekko, spoglądając jednocześnie kątem oka na Muldera.

\- Podobno - westchnął Mulder. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tej właśnie chwili odezwał się dzwonek oznajmiający przyjazd windy i Scully wsiadła do kabiny.

\- Więc zobaczymy się dopiero w Waszyngtonie?

Mulder skinął głową.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Mulder.

\- Ty też.

Drzwi się zamknęły i winda ruszyła, a Mulder poszedł w stronę wyjścia.

Kiedy znalazł się już na ulicy, zadzwoniła jego komórka.

\- Mulder.

\- Jutro, godzina ósma, pokój numer dziewięć.

\- Czekaj...

Ale w słuchawce brzmiał już tylko sygnał.

Mulder westchnął i schował telefon do kieszeni. Pozostało mu jedynie jakoś zabić czas do spotkania. Po krótkim namyśle wsiadł do samochodu i obrał kierunek na sklep z kasetami wideo, który gdzieś po drodze mijał.

Zaopatrzony w trzy kasety i paczkę pestek słonecznika, wrócił do swojego motelu. Tego samego, który jego tajemniczy rozmówca wybrał na miejsce ich równie tajemniczego rendez-vous. Mulder stwierdził bowiem, że lepiej poznać teren zawczasu i zredukować szanse na zaskoczenie do minimum. Nie miał co prawda zbyt wielkich nadziei, że zda się to na cokolwiek - wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie "sukces", jaki odniósł taką strategią, kiedy ostatnim razem odwiedził go Krycek. Niby jego własne podwórko, a nawet własne mieszkanie, a Mulder i tak najpierw zarobił swoim własnym stolikiem w czoło.

\- Skurczybyk jeden - Mulder mruknął, w zamyśleniu pocierając policzek, w który Krycek go cmoknął. Kto wie, co to miało znaczyć. W każdym razie wtedy wykoleiło to normalne odruchy Muldera na tyle, że nawet nie zastrzelił drania, kiedy chwilę później miał taką doskonałą okazję.

Mulder rozgryzł kolejną pestkę i spojrzał na zegar stojący na szafce przy łóżku, na którym rozłożył się z ostatnim numerem "Samotnego Strzelca". Artykuł o tajnym projekcie wojskowym, wykorzystującym kurczaki jako nową inteligentną broń biologiczną zajął go na całe dziesięć minut.

Mulder odłożył czasopismo, wstał, założył buty i poszedł do recepcji.

Za kontuarem siedziała kobieta, na oko po pięćdziesiątce, o posturze zawodnika sumo i bicepsach jak u boksera. Mulder nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, potrafiłaby poradzić sobie z każdym, a nieszczęsny napastnik zaliczyłby glebę, znokautowany w trzy sekundy od wypowiedzenia groźby.

Mulder odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się, kiedy recepcjonistka oderwała wzrok od telewizora, w którym leciał właśnie kolejny odcinek "Dynastii". Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła Muldera wyrażało bezbrzeżne znudzenie.

Mulder uśmiechnął się szerzej. Kiedyś na korytarzu budynku Hoovera przypadkiem usłyszał, jak rozmawiają o nim dwie sekretarki. Jedna mówiła, że tak długo, jak Fox Mulder się uśmiecha i nic nie mówi, można zupełnie zapomnieć, że jest taki nawiedzony. Mulder nie uznał wtedy tego za komplement, ale teraz stwierdził, że nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić ile ta teoria ma w sobie prawdy.

\- Dzień dobry.

Mulder zrobił pauzę, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

\- Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy mój kolega już przyjechał. Miał się zameldować w pokoju numer dziewięć.

Recepcjonistka wstała i nachyliła się nad księgą gości, leżącą na kontuarze. O dziwo, dekolt jej bluzki był tylko takich rozmiarów, że intrygował zawartością zamiast pokazywać wszystko i jeszcze więcej. Mulder obdarzył go przelotnym i nieco nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nazwisko?

\- Hm? - Mulder wpatrywał się w księgę gości, usiłując czytać do góry nogami.

Recepcjonistka uniosła głowę, marszcząc nieco brwi. - Nazwisko pańskiego kolegi.

\- Aaa. John Smith.

Kobieta przez chwilę patrzyła na niego nieufnie, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową i znowu pochyliła się nad rejestrem.

\- No cóż - stwierdziła po minucie. - Ma pan pecha. Pokój dziewięć jest pusty. Jest jeden gość o nazwisku Smith pod trójką, ale Steven, a nie John.

Mulder zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Hm, to pewnie jeszcze nie przyjechał. - Znowu się uśmiechnął. - W każdym razie dziękuję. Bardzo mi pani pomogła.

Recepcjonistka machnęła ręką, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę i wróciła do oglądania serialu.

Mulder w drodze do siebie zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie zaczaić się na swojego informatora. Nic ostentacyjnego, oczywiście. Po prostu zaczeka w swoim pokoju, z okna którego miał doskonały widok na narożną dziewiątkę. Pewnie i tak nie będzie mógł spać, więc czemu nie spędzić tego czasu produktywnie?

Koło północy, jednak, Mulder stwierdził, że oczy same mu się zamykają - kto wie, może dzięki oglądaniu cudów zakupów Mango przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Bez najmniejszego żalu porzucając swój plan, do którego i tak nie miał wielkiego przekonania, Mulder poszedł więc spać.

Było jeszcze ciemno na dworze, kiedy coś go obudziło. Spojrzał na zegar, była 04:38. Mulder leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, czy bardziej chce mu się sikać, czy bardziej nie chce mu się wstawać, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwiczek samochodu. To z miejsca postawiło go na nogi i zbliżywszy się do okna, Mulder ostrożnie uchylił firankę i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

Przed pomieszczeniem recepcji (na którą Mulder również miał doskonały widok; wybór pokoju był sztuką samą w sobie, a on wybrał tak, że lepiej nie można było) stał poobijany pick-up. W świetle z okien motelu, Mulder zobaczył jak właściciel samochodu wchodzi do recepcji.

Gość miał kaptur na głowie i długą kurtkę, która leżała na nim jakoś dziwnie.

Mulder wciąż usiłował dociec, co w tym było takiego dziwnego, kiedy przybysz wynurzył się z recepcji, wsiadł do samochodu i skierował się w stronę krańca budynku. Zaparkował przed dziewiątką i wszedł do pokoju.

Mulder zmrużył oczy. Tu cię mam, pomyślał z satysfakcją, po czym poszedł w końcu do łazienki i wrócił do łóżka.

Następny dzień raczej nie obfitował w ekscytujące wydarzenia. Scully zadzwoniła, żeby zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku i czy może jednak ma przyjechać. Mulder grobowym tonem odpowiedział, że zaciął się rano przy goleniu i że tego dnia nie ma już zamiaru odnosić dalszych ran. W związku z czym, Scully może zostać w domu. Wówczas w słuchawce dało się słyszeć westchnienie - niewykluczone, że ulgi - i Scully oznajmiła, że skoro tak, to Mulder ma do niej dzisiaj już nie dzwonić bo chciała sobie zrobić babski dzień: pójść do fryzjera, zrobić manicure, pedicure, maseczkę itd.

\- Jeśli to nie sprawa życia i śmierci, to może poczekać do poniedziałku. Uwierz mi, Mulder, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcesz usłyszeć, leżąc z błotem na twarzy, są opowieści o niezidentyfikowanych owadach wylęgających się ludziom pod skórą.

\- Naprawdę? - Mulder pojaśniał. - Hej, Scully, a mówiłem ci, że naukowcy niedawno odkryli nową bakterię żyjącą w błocie wokół gorących źródeł? Zakażenie nią powoduje mutacje w ludzkim DNA i regres do wcześniejszych stadiów ewolucyjnych.

\- Kończę, Mulder.

Mulder uśmiechnął się do słuchawki. - Baw się dobrze, Scully.

\- Ty też. Na razie, Mulder.

Odłożywszy słuchawkę, Mulder kolejny raz rzucił okiem w stronę okna. Pokój numer dziewięć pozostawał zamknięty, tego, kto go wynajmował - nadal ani śladu, a pick-up stał w tym samym miejscu.

Sytuacja ożywiła się w jakąś godzinę po telefonie od Scully, kiedy pod dziewiątkę podjechał chłopak z pizzą. Mulder nawet wyciągnął lornetkę, ale nie na wiele się to zdało bo zobaczył jedynie rękę swojego tajemniczego rozmówcy, kiedy ten płacił za dostawę.

Po kolejnej godzinie, w czasie której nie zdarzyło się absolutnie nic, Mulder stwierdził, że ma dosyć takiej obserwacji. Nie po to uciekł na urlop, żeby teraz robić prawie to samo, czego chciał od niego Skinner i w dodatku za darmo. Było jasne, że skoro facet chciał się z nim spotkać, to raczej nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Doszedłszy do takiej konkluzji, Mulder wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł.

Kiedy wrócił była szósta, a na dworze już szarzało. Sytuacja wyglądała na niezmienioną. W każdym razie pick-up dalej stał tam, gdzie poprzednio, więc wyglądało na to, że Mulder jednak czegoś się dzisiaj dowie. Miał nadzieję, że informacje okażą się prawdziwe i do czegoś przydatne, ale na bombę, która mogłaby wysadzić całe Konsorcjum, metaforycznie i dosłownie, raczej nie liczył.

Za pięć ósma, uzbrojony w służbowego Sig Sauera, zapukał do drzwi pokoju numer dziewięć. W środku panowała absolutna cisza, ale po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i zza ich skrzydła wyjrzał informator Muldera. Na głowie znowu miał kaptur, a w pokoju za nim paliła się jedynie nocna lampka, więc Mulder nie miał nawet szansy, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. To jednak akurat mu nie przeszkadzało - pewna doza paranoi u ludzi, którzy się z nim kontaktowali była najzupełniej normalna, a wręcz pożądana.

Mulder przeszedł przez próg, starając się mieć gospodarza na oku, a jednocześnie rozejrzeć po pokoju. Nie zauważył niczego szczególnie podejrzanego, więc bez zbędnych ceregieli przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

\- Masz dla mnie informacje?

Zakapturzony zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. Dopiero teraz Mulder mógł przyjrzeć mu się nieco bliżej, chociaż twarz dalej pozostawała w mroku bo lampka na stoliku za plecami Muldera dawała jednak niewiele światła. Mulder zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, skąd na drzwiach mogły się wziąć dziwne, zdeformowane cienie. Jakieś złudzenie optyczne?

W tym jednak momencie mężczyzna przed nim zdjął kaptur z głowy. Mulder momentalnie zapomniał o cieniach i sięgnął po broń.

\- Cześć, Fox.

Znajomy głos i znajoma twarz. Mulder zacisnął zęby.

\- Czego chcesz, Krycek?

  
****  


-2-

**  
Tydzień wcześniej**

Alex znowu podszedł do telefonu, ale tym razem podniósł słuchawkę i w nerwowym pośpiechu wykręcił numer. Jeśli teraz nie zadzwoni, nie zrobi tego nigdy. Siedzenie i gapienie się na aparaty telefoniczne może i miało jakieś zalety, ale jeśli tak, to Alex ich jeszcze nie odkrył. Wydeptywanie ścieżki od okna do telefonu do drzwi, znowu do telefonu, znowu do okna itd. też nie przynosiło żadnych rezultatów, więc pozostało jedynie wziąć byka za rogi. Albo w tym przypadku wziąć za słuchawkę i zadzwonić do Foxa Muldera.

Alex nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego parsknięcia na wspomnienie tego imienia. Jezu, Bill i Teena Mulder wiedzieli jak uprzykrzyć życie dziecku niemal od samego początku.

Ochota na żarty przeszła jednak Alexowi momentalnie, gdy tylko obiekt jego rozmyślań odebrał telefon.

\- Mulder.

Alex wziął głęboki oddech i jakby bojąc się, że za chwilę zmieni zdanie, wyrzucił z siebie zduszonym głosem - Jak chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o eksperymentach Konsorcjum, przyjedź do motelu Batesa w Chicago za tydzień wieczorem.

Potem szybko odłożył słuchawkę z powrotem na widełki i z ulgą opadł na krzesło. Zrobione. Nie wiadomo, jak na tym wyjdzie - dobrze, źle, czy jeszcze gorzej - ale pierwszą część planu miał już za sobą i nie było już odwrotu.

No, może nie do końca, Alex zawsze mógł jeszcze wystawić Muldera do wiatru, ale w tym wypadku takiej możliwości nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę. Nie po tym, co się stało.

Alex spojrzał na swoją lewą dłoń. Wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie: krótko obcięte paznokcie (ten na kciuku obgryziony), trochę owłosiona skóra i skaleczenie na środkowym palcu, gdzie zaciął się kartką. Najbardziej przerażająca była w tym wszystkim właśnie ta normalność.

Lewa ręka Alexa, przynajmniej ta, z którą się urodził, od dawna już bowiem leżała w ruskim lesie. Pewnie nawet - Alex zastanawiał się ponuro - nie tyle leżała, co dawno została zeżarta przez robaki albo jakieś mniej lub bardziej dzikie zwierzę.

Ta, na którą teraz patrzył miała niecałe pół roku.

Alex zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Był to niewątpliwie cud inżynierii genetycznej. Co prawda, pozaziemskiej inżynierii genetycznej, ale ręka była jego własna - najzupełniej ludzka. I gdyby Konsorcjum poprzestało na zregenerowaniu tylko tego, Alex byłby zupełnie zadowolony. Mógłby nawet wybaczyć to, że nikt go nie zapytał o zdanie, kiedy pewnego pięknego dnia został na muszce wyprowadzony ze spotkania ze Spenderem, bezceremonialnie wpakowany do samochodu i dostarczony do jednego z laboratoriów Konsorcjum, gdzie spędził następne kilka miesięcy. Eksperymenty z łączeniem Obcego DNA, przeszczepianie tkanek - to wszystko mógł ewentualnie zrozumieć. Hej, jeśli nie musiałby więcej zakładać tej cholernej protezy, sam by poprosił o takie "leczenie" już dawno temu, ale oczywiście musiało się okazać, że to wszystko jest zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

W dniu, w którym Alex zauważył u siebie jakieś dziwne narośla na plecach (i radosne zainteresowanie nimi u zajmującego się nim "doktora Mengele") stwierdził, że czas zwijać manatki.

Alex wyprostował się na krześle i poruszył łopatkami. Dziwne narośla, jasne. Jeśli tylko mógł, unikał patrzenia w lustro, żeby nie widzieć co z nich wyrosło.

Nie ma co, naukowcy Spendera nieźle Alexa urządzili. Parę tygodni po tym, jak wyrwał się z ich objęć, okazało się, że musiał zrezygnować nawet ze skórzanej kurtki bo jej ciężar zaczął go poważnie uwierać tam, gdzie u normalnych ludzi po prostu nie miał prawa.

Pakowanie całej broni po kieszeniach jakiegoś płaszcza to już jednak nie było to samo, nie wspominając o tym, że bardziej wypychało materiał, co niestety zwracało uwagę. Niestety jakiś długi łach, najlepiej z kapturem, stał się konieczny odkąd to, co mu wyrosło na plecach zaczęło wystawać też spod rozciągniętych swetrów.

Skrzydła. Najprawdziwsze cholerne skrzydła, których końce wystawały z jednej strony jakieś dziesięć centymetrów ponad linię ramion, a z drugiej sięgały Alexowi do kolan.

Było gorzej, niż źle. Prawdę mówiąc, sytuacji nie dało się określić inaczej, jak totalny kanał. Alex był tylko wdzięczny - niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale jednak - że jego skrzydła nie przypominały ptasich. Pióra to naprawdę byłaby już kompletna porażka.

Alex westchnął i przesunął ręką po twarzy. Gdyby o takich eksperymentach usłyszał od kogoś obcego, to albo kazałby mu się puknąć w głowę, albo wybuchnąłby śmiechem, ale teraz nie było mu ani trochę do śmiechu.

Istniało tylko jedno możliwe wyjście. Alex miał niezły plan, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, i niestety Mulder i Scully figurowali w tym planie dosyć prominentnie.

Najważniejsze, że pierwszy krok został zrobiony. Teraz pozostawało tydzień poczekać i zobaczyć, jak Mulder zareaguje na przynętę.

A wszystko zaczęło się tak niepozornie...

  
****  


-3-

Krycek gapił się na Spendera, podczas gdy ten spokojnie zapalił następnego papierosa.

\- Co mam zrobić? - W głosie Alexa słychać było jedynie lekkie niedowierzanie. Tak naprawdę zdumienie, które ogarnęło go w pierwszej chwili po słowach Spendera szybko przerodziło się we wściekłość. Pieprzyć Syndykat i pieprzyć Projekt. Jeśli myśleli, że się na to zgodzi, to byli głupsi niż sądził. Alex zgrzytnął zębami i to była jedyna oznaka jego, oględnie mówiąc, niezadowolenia. Mógł tylko pogratulować sobie samoopanowania, nawet jeśli było ono teraz psu na budę.

Spender wypuścił kłąb dymu z ust i odezwał się ze zniecierpliwieniem: - Zrobisz to, co słyszałeś, Krycek. Nasi naukowcy potrzebują obiektów do testowania, a twój brytyjski pracodawca... - tu Spender zrobił zniesmaczoną minę - ...był nam winien pewną przysługę.

Alex wściekł się na dobre. Jak nigdy dotąd żałował, że nie zabił Spendera wcześniej. Najwyraźniej jednak będzie musiał z tym zaczekać bo na razie dwóch tępych osiłków, do tej pory stojących przy drzwiach, wzięło go pod ręce - jeden z nich usłużnie dźgając Alexa lufą pistoletu w bok - i wyeskortowało na zewnątrz. Tam czekał już samochód i Alex właśnie się zastanawiał, czy będzie musiał jechać w mało doborowym towarzystwie obstawy Spendera, gdy poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy i stracił przytomność. Nie runął na chodnik jak kłoda tylko dlatego, że jego tępa, lecz umięśniona i dosyć sprawna eskorta złapała go w porę, po czym wepchnęła na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Zarówno oni, jak i kierowca auta uważali, że wszelkie obiekty na czas transportu najlepiej jest unieruchomić.

Krycek odzyskał przytomność w pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało jak cela albo pokój szpitalny. Po bliższych oględzinach, które ujawniły brak okien, zamknięte na klucz drzwi oraz fakt, że meble były przymocowane do podłogi, Alex stwierdził ostatecznie, że to jednak cela. Niespotykanie czysta, co prawda bo białe ściany, od których odbijało się światło żarówki wiszącej pod sufitem aż raziły oczy.

Alex usiadł na pryczy i ostrożnie dotknął guza z tyłu głowy. Bolało jak cholera, ale o ile mógł się zorientować nie miał wstrząśnienia mózgu. Ktokolwiek go załatwił, zrobił to profesjonalnie. Dobre chociaż i to.

Alex zastanawiał się, co zrobić dalej. Póki co, opcje były trochę ograniczone, a na dodatek został ogołocony ze wszystkiego, co mogłoby stanowić jakąkolwiek broń. Zabrali mu nie tylko kurtkę z Glockiem i dwa noże, ale też protezę, a nawet buty.

Alex wpatrzył się posępnie w swoje odziane w skarpetki stopy. Nie miał jednak czasu wymyślić niczego konkretnego bo w następnej chwili dał się słyszeć zgrzyt klucza i drzwi do jego celi uchyliły się. Na progu stał starszy, szczupły mężczyzna w okularach i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a za nim młoda kobieta o ciemnych włosach i chłodnym spojrzeniu. Oboje mieli na sobie fartuchy laboratoryjne.

\- Dobrze, że już się pan ocknął. - Mężczyzna nadal się uśmiechał, a co więcej, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nawet nutka ulgi. Alex mógłby prawie uwierzyć, że komuś zależało na jego dobrym samopoczuciu.

\- Jak się pan czuje?

Alex wstał, gdy tylko para w fartuchach weszła do celi.

\- Ależ proszę usiąść. - Mężczyzna zrobił ruch jakby chciał ująć Alexa pod ramię i posadzić z powrotem na pryczy. Alex błyskawicznie złapał go za nadgarstek i zacisnął na nim palce. Kątem oka zauważył, że w tym samym momencie ciemnowłosa kobieta wyciągnęła z kieszeni pistolet, który teraz był wycelowany prosto w niego. A więc tak się sprawy miały.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - Alex spytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem, nie rozluźniając jednak uścisku.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął grymas bólu, lecz gdy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał równie spokojnie.

\- Proszę tego nie robić - powiedział, wskazując wzrokiem na swój unieruchomiony nadgarstek. - Nie chce pan chyba, żeby moja współpracowniczka pozbawiła pana możliwości swobodnego posługiwania się jedyną ręką, jaka panu została. Zapewniam, że to dla niej żaden kłopot postrzelić pana.

Alex zerknął na kobietę. Jej twarz była doskonale spokojna, a pistolet w jej dłoniach nawet nie drgnął.

Wymagało to świadomego wysiłku, ale Alex w końcu rozluźnił uścisk. Mężczyzna zaczął rozcierać obolały nadgarstek i znowu się rozpogodził. Kobieta opuściła pistolet, lecz nie schowała go. OK, może być.

\- Proszę usiąść.

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni fartucha latareczkę, którą poświecił Alexowi w oczy i mówił dalej - Nazywam się Roberts i jestem lekarzem, a to... - doktor Roberts skinął głową w stronę ciemnowłosej kobiety - ...moja współpracowniczka, panna Dolittle.

Doktor schował latareczkę i zaczął delikatnie uciskać okolice Alexowego guza. Alex aż syknął z bólu, ale siedział spokojnie.

\- Odpowiadając na pańskie wcześniejsze pytanie, - doktor kontynuował, - znajduje się pan w laboratorium numer 142. Pamięta pan, co się stało zanim znalazł się pan tutaj?

Alex zmarszczył brwi. Jak na rzeźnika na usługach Syndykatu, doktor Roberts był szalenie miły. Gdyby nie Smith & Wesson jego współpracowniczki, którego ciągle widział kątem oka, Alex czułby się jak w normalnym szpitalu. Nawet więcej, jak w prywatnej klinice, gdzie obchodzą się z pacjentem jak z jajkiem.

Alex parsknął pogardliwie. - Dwóch neandertali Spendera odprowadziło mnie do samochodu i poczęstowało na do widzenia czymś ciężkim.

\- Znakomicie. - Doktor skończył oględziny swojego najnowszego nabytku, po czym usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko pryczy Alexa.

\- Panie Krycek, czy wie pan dlaczego pan się tu znalazł?

 _Wygrałem na loterii?_ Odpowiedź Alexa ociekałaby sarkazmem, gdyby wypowiedział ją na głos.

W obliczu milczenia ze strony rozmówcy, doktor Roberts podjął wątek. - Przeprowadzamy tu pewne badania nad przyspieszoną regeneracją tkanek. Odnieśliśmy sukces w przypadku ran świeżych i niedawno zabliźnionych, jednak brakuje nam danych dotyczących ran starych. - Tu doktor spojrzał znacząco na kikut, jaki pozostał z lewej ręki Alexa.

Alex zamrugał powiekami, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiał.

\- To znaczy? - spytał po chwili.

\- Jest pan idealnym kandydatem do testów. - Roberts dotknął końca kikuta i Alex odruchowo cofnął ramię drugą ręką sięgając do gardła doktora. W porę jednak opanował odruch, zwłaszcza, że panna Dolittle znowu trzymała go na muszce.

Doktor odchrząknął i mówił dalej. - Rana jest dobrze zabliźniona, a amputacja miała miejsce wystarczająco dawno temu. Oczywiście to, czy zgodzi się pan poddać procedurze, czy nie, zależy wyłącznie od pana.

Roberts znowu się uśmiechnął. Alex był na tyle oszołomiony tym, co usłyszał, że skłonny był nawet uwierzyć, że decyzja, co dalej, należy do niego. Lepiej jednak było się upewnić.

\- Chcecie wyhodować mi nową rękę?

\- Raczej zregenerować pańską.

Alex poczuł jak podejrzanie szczypią go oczy. Jezu, przecież nie będzie tu płakał. Przełknął ślinę, próbując się opanować.

\- A więc zgadza się pan? - Doktor Roberts obserwował go uważnie.

Alex kiwnął głową.

\- Doskonale. Panno Dolittle, - doktor skinął na swoją współpracowniczkę, - proszę dać naszemu gościowi stosowne ubranie.

Panna Dolittle wyciągnęła skądś - prawdopodobnie z kieszeni swojego fartucha, chociaż zagadką było to, jak wszystko mogła tam pomieścić - coś w rodzaju piżamy. Alexowi nieco ulżyło, kiedy zobaczył, że nie była to standardowa szpitalna koszula nocna, tylko cienkie spodnie zawiązywane w pasie na tasiemkę i góra z krótkimi rękawami. Alex wolał teraz chronić swój tyłek jak tylko mógł, także dosłownie.

\- Proszę się przebrać, a swoje rzeczy zostawić w szafce. - Doktor wskazał na metalową szafkę przy drzwiach. Oczywiście przykręconą do podłogi. - Musi być pan również świadom, - kontynuował, - że jeżeli jeszcze raz dopuści się pan napaści takiej, jak przed chwilą, konsekwencje będą bardzo nieprzyjemne.

Alex spojrzał na Robertsa badawczo. Doktor znowu się uśmiechał, ale Alex był pewny, że mówił najzupełniej poważnie. Roberts był jednym z tych lekarzy, którzy z radością witali każdy nowy eksperyment i uśmiechem osładzali wbijanie igieł swoim szczurom laboratoryjnym. To nie był sadyzm, na szczęście, lecz raczej daleko posunięta pasja naukowa, chociaż nieraz rezultaty jednego i drugiego prawie się nie różniły.

Alex pocieszył się tym, że "prawie" robiło czasami wielką różnicę i przeniósł wzrok na pannę Dolittle.

Doktor to zauważył i uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Zgadza się. W takim przypadku będzie się pan mógł dokładnie przekonać, jak dobrze panna Dolittle strzela. Testy zostaną oczywiście natychmiast przerwane, ale liczymy na pańską współpracę, panie Krycek.

\- Jasne. - Alex nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety, a ta chłodno odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. - Rozumiem.

Swój pozna swego. Panna Dolittle dla pieniędzy zabijała ludzi na zlecenie, a dla przyjemności praktykowała wątpliwą medycynę u boku Robertsa. Niezłe hobby. Jeśli nie chodziłoby o jego własną skórę, Alex mógłby ją na prawdę polubić. Teraz posłał jej ostatnie spojrzenie i kokieteryjny uśmieszek. Pannie Dolittle nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

 _Cholera_. Alex westchnął w duchu.

Doktor Roberts odchrząknął, jakby lekko zmieszany.

\- No tak. To my już zostawimy pana. Testy rozpoczniemy jutro.

W drzwiach znowu zgrzytnął klucz. Pomimo przyjaznej atmosfery i obopólnego zrozumienia, doktorstwo jednak nie ufało swojemu nowemu nabytkowi. Słusznie zresztą, Alex stwierdził, kiedy został w celi sam. Przez chwilę rozważał jeszcze, czy by jednak nie spróbować nabruździć trochę Konsorcjum i się nie ulotnić. W końcu miał jeszcze pasek od spodni.

Wyciągnął go ze szlufek, złapał za sprzączkę i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Zostawienie czegoś takiego profesjonaliście pokroju Alexa Kryceka było nader mało rozważnym posunięciem ze strony tego, kto go tutaj dostarczył, a zgoła idiotycznym ze strony Robertsa i Dolittle.

Impuls, żeby uciec minął jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił - obietnice doktora podziałały skuteczniej, niż przykucie Alexa do pryczy, na której siedział.

Alex przygryzł dolną wargę. Wciąż jeszcze dałby prawie wszystko, żeby tylko mieć znowu obie ręce.

  
****  


-4-

Mechanizm wibrował raczej zamiast normalnie dzwonić, piszczeć, albo co tam jeszcze alarm na takim narzędziu tortur robił.

Alex zacisnął zęby, kiedy kolejny wstrząs elektryczny przebiegł przez jego ciało. Wstrząsy nie były silne, to fakt, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że były przyjemne.

\- Poziom 4, granica. - Doktor Roberts wpatrywał się w skupieniu w monitor aparatury, do której podłączony był Alex.

Panna Dolittle zrobiła stosowną notatkę na karcie i zaczęła odłączać kikut Alexa od czujników. Gdyby Krycek już nie leżał, przypływ wdzięczności dla jego poniekąd koleżanki po fachu pewnie zwaliłby go z nóg. Ostatnie wydarzenia trochę wytrąciły go z równowagi.

Roberts uśmiechnął się, nie bez sympatii. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale to było konieczne.

Alex miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale poprzestał tylko na spojrzeniu ciężkim od wyrzutów. Doktor zaczął nerwowo miąć rąbek fartucha, Alex miał cichą satysfakcję, że nie stracił swoich umiejętności zastraszania (albo przynajmniej emocjonalnej manipulacji), a panna Dolittle popatrzyła z dezaprobatą na obu.

Cała ich trójka siedziała w sali, do której tego ranka zaprowadziło Alexa dwóch uzbrojonych po zęby strażników. Alex od razu poczuł się doceniony. Miłe uczucie zwłaszcza, że jako etatowy chłopiec na posyłki w Konsorcjum, był raczej permanentnie niedoceniany.

Sala nie była duża, ale wyposażona jak na Syndykat przystało: drogi sprzęt i chromowane powierzchnie lśniące czystością. I żadnych śladów krwi poprzednich "obiektów doświadczalnych". Alex doceniał taki profesjonalizm.

\- Proszę nie wstawać, panie Krycek. - Doktor powstrzymał Alexa, który właśnie miał zamiar podnieść się z leżanki dostawionej do aparatury, do której wcześniej był podłączony.

\- Panno Dolittle, - Roberts odwrócił się do swojej współpracowniczki. - Poproszę o strzykawkę.

Strzykawka mogła mieć około 5 cm3, co Alex zauważył z pewną ulgą. Przynajmniej Roberts nie będzie w niego pompował jej zawartości zbyt długo. Alex nigdy nie lubił zastrzyków, a nieodmiennie towarzyszącego im wrażenia wypełniania żyły nie lubił jeszcze bardziej.

Strzykawka, która teraz znajdowała się już w rękach doktora, była stalowa, a to już Alexowi nie odpowiadało tak bardzo. Cholera wie jakie świństwo zamierzali mu wstrzyknąć. Alex desperacko próbował odsunąć od siebie myśli o UFO i oleju wślizgującym się pod skórę.

Krycek musiał wyglądać tak, jakby za chwilę miał kogoś zabić bo doktor podszedł do niego ostrożnie z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dostanie pan teraz pierwszą dawkę. Zobaczymy, jakie będą rezultaty i w zależności od nich zdecydujemy, czy dalsza aplikacja będzie konieczna.

Alex nie spuszczał oczu ze strzykawki, ale chyba przestał sprawiać wrażenie psychopatycznego mordercy bo Roberts podszedł bliżej, zdjął z igły ochraniacz i nachylił się nad lewą ręką Alexa, a raczej tym, co z niej zostało.

\- Proszę się nie ruszać.

Alex zacisnął zęby i wziął głęboki wdech. Doktor zrobił wkłucie i powoli zaczął naciskać tłoczek.

Alex wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Nie było najgorzej. Oprócz ukłucia i nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że igła rozpycha mu żyłę, Alex nie czuł nic szczególnego. Był przygotowany na najgorsze: powtórkę bólu rzeźnickiej amputacji, a nawet to, że cokolwiek mu wstrzykną będzie jak Czarny Rak.

Teraz czuł się niemal rozczarowany rzeczywistością i tym jak mało okazała się ona spektakularna.

\- No. I po wszystkim - Roberts oznajmił z zadowoleniem, wyciągając igłę z ramienia Alexa i ostrożnie zakładając na nią z powrotem ochronny kapturek.

W miejscu wkłucia pojawiła się szybko rosnąca kropla krwi. Panna Dolittle z wprawą przycisnęła do niej gazik, podczas gdy doktor odwrócił się, by odłożyć strzykawkę. Do hermetycznego pojemnika, Alex zdążył zauważyć kątem oka.

\- Proszę przytrzymać. - Głos panny Dolittle był chłodny i stanowczy.

Alexowi przebiegły ciarki po plecach. O tak, definitywnie mógłby polubić pannę Dolittle. Przechylił nieco głowę i spojrzał na nią spod rzęs.

\- Jak pani na imię? - spytał, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Nawet Marita powiedziała mu kiedyś, że gdyby nie pozbawiona wyobraźni heteryckość starszyzny Syndykatu, Alex ze swoim uśmiechem i spojrzeniem niewinnego chłopca mógłby zajść o wiele wyżej i o wiele szybciej, niż wymachując pistoletem. Powiedziała to chociaż - a może właśnie dlatego, Alex nigdy nie był do końca pewien - nienawidzili się nawet wtedy, gdy wbijała Alexowi paznokcie w plecy, a ten gryzł jej wargi bo trudno było to nazwać pocałunkami.

Na pannie Dolittle taktyka Alexa wydawała się nie robić kompletnie żadnego wrażenia.

\- To mało istotne - odpowiedziała, obdarzając go kolejnym chłodnym spojrzeniem i sięgnęła po długopis, by zanotować coś na karcie.

Alexa przebiegł lekki dreszcz i zanim się zorientował, że to wcale nie był efekt spojrzenia, ani głosu panny Dolittle, poczuł uderzenie zimna i świat zniknął mu sprzed oczu.

Widział jedynie biel; z każdej strony, jak okiem sięgnąć, rozciągał się krajobraz przypominający Syberię w środku najgorszej zimy. Wdychane powietrze kłuło w płuca, a wydychane zmieniało się w obłoczki pary.

Alex klęczał w śniegu, podpierając się rękoma, które powoli kostniały z zimna. Jakiś ciężar przygniatał go do ziemi i nie było mowy, żeby był w stanie się wyprostować. Z nosa ciekła mu powoli krew i Alex patrzył jak jej krople lądują na nieubitym śniegu i znikają pomiędzy jego grudkami, nie pozostawiając na nieskazitelnie białej powierzchni żadnego śladu. Zupełnie jak czarny olej wnikający do swojego statku. Alex spanikowałby w tym momencie, gdyby nie był tak potwornie zmęczony.

Czuł, że słabnie. Po chwili mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa i Alex upadł twarzą w śnieg. Zimno i wilgoć przenikały stopniowo przez jego ubranie, ale leżeć było o wiele wygodniej, niż stać albo nawet klęczeć.

Alex nie miał ochoty wstawać.

Lewą stronę twarzy - tę ukrytą w śniegu - miał prawie zamarzniętą, ale prawym okiem dostrzegł w oddali coś, co się poruszało. Wyglądało to jak dwie ognisto-czerwone plamki. Pewnie jakieś zwierzęta, albo coś. Może wiewiórki. Albo lisy. _Moj krasnyj, priekrasnyj lisionok..._. Alex roześmiałby się, gdyby miał na to siły.

Przymknął oczy i odetchnął ciężko, starając się nie nawdychać przy okazji śniegu. Po chwili wziął jeszcze jeden oddech, gdy nagle ból ścisnął mu żebra i Alex zaczął kaszleć.

\- Proszę oddychać głęboko.

Na dźwięk głosu tuż przy swoim uchu, Alex gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Panna Dolittle przytrzymywała mu maskę tlenową, a doktor Roberts robił notatki na karcie mamrocząc - Ciekawa reakcja.

\- Niech pan się stara równo oddychać.

Alex, wciąż jeszcze trochę oszołomiony, zrobił co mu kazano, ale po chwili oprzytomniał na tyle, że zdjął maskę i wychrypiał - Co to do cholery było?

Roberts przeniósł wzrok z karty na "pacjenta" - jego oczy błyszczące zza okularów lekkim szaleństwem, na ustach uśmiech, który mniej odpornych psychicznie mógłby przyprawić o nerwowe jąkanie się i tiki.

Alex był z tego bardziej odpornego sortu i na dodatek jeszcze nieco wstrząśnięty swoją wycieczką w syberyjskie śniegi, więc z kamienną twarzą odwzajemnił spojrzenie doktora.

\- Bardzo interesująco pan zareagował, panie Krycek.

Roberts przyłożył rękę do czoła Alexa, sprawdzając temperaturę, i Alex odruchowo szarpnął się do tyłu. Doktor spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie, ale cofnął rękę i zamiast tego spojrzał na jeden z monitorów, do których Alex był podłączony.

\- Nadal jest panu zimno? - spytał, marszcząc nieco brwi.

Alex zdusił w sobie gwałtowną chęć roztarcia gęsiej skórki na rękach (no, na ręku), a dreszcz, który go przebiegł na wspomnienie tego, że przed chwilą prawie zamarzł, udało mu się stłumić wyłącznie dlatego, że się uparł.

\- Nie. - Alex spojrzał na doktora, z miejsca mordując wzrokiem jakąkolwiek ochotę do dopytywania się, czy oby na pewno.

\- No dobrze. - Roberts popatrzył trochę niepewnie i odchrząknął. - Nastąpił u pana gwałtowny skok temperatury ciała, połączony z lekką zapaścią. - W miarę wyjaśnień doktor wyglądał na coraz bardziej zadowolonego. - Mieliśmy już podobne przypadki, chociaż tamte były o wiele cięższe. Udoskonaliliśmy jednak formułę i dawkowanie, a poza tym... - doktor posłał Alexowi promienny uśmiech - ...ma pan bardzo odporny organizm. Czy to pozostałość po infekcji czarnym olejem? - Doktor był wyraźnie zafascynowany.

Alex zawarczał głucho. - Skąd mam to, cholera, wiedzieć?

\- No tak. Zrobimy badania. - Roberts wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego tą perspektywą.

Alex sapnął z irytacją, ale uznał, że uduszenie doktora i tak nie przyniosło by żadnego pożytku.

\- Póki co, może pan wrócić do siebie. Dzisiaj będziemy monitorować postępy co godzinę, a w nocy i jutro co trzy godziny. Niestety, dzisiaj się pan nie wyśpi - doktor dodał nieco przepraszającym tonem.

\- Dobra, nieważne. - Alex podniósł się i usiadł na leżance.

\- Powoli. - Doktor poradził, wyciągając dłoń, by ewentualnie pomóc. - Nie odczuwa pan zawrotów głowy?

Alex westchnął ciężko. - Nie. Wszystko w porządku.

Nawet gdyby widział potrójnie i był bliski utraty przytomności, to i tak by się do tego nie przyznał. Okazanie jakiejkolwiek słabości, prędzej czy później robiło z człowieka żywą tarczę, a Alex miał zamiar pożyć jeszcze jakiś czas. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy będzie mógł własnymi - obiema - rękami zabić tego kopcącego sukinsyna i upewnić się, że Obcy nie skolonizują Ziemi. Trochę czasu i pracy będzie to wymagało, dlatego Spender pójdzie na początek.

Alex uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie był to przyjemny uśmiech. Wyraz jego twarzy przywodził na myśl raczej czaszki na butelkach z trucizną i tyle też miał wspólnego z radością.

Doktor cofnął rękę.

\- Panno Dolittle, proszę odprowadzić naszego pacjenta - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i wsadził nos w notatki.

Alex wstał i z ulgą zauważył, że wszystko wydawało się funkcjonować normalnie. Żadnych zaburzeń równowagi i zero jakiegokolwiek bólu, a to zawsze było wielką zaletą.

\- Chodźmy. - Panna Dolittle odłożyła kartę i długopis i gestem wskazała drzwi. - Pan przodem.

\- "Alex" wystarczy. - Alex spojrzał na swoją eskortę kątem oka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mógłby się założyć, że panna Dolittle zatrzymała wzrok na jego pośladkach absolutnie nie przez przypadek. Alex ją rozumiał, w jego osobistej opinii sam Michał Anioł nie powstydziłby się wyrzeźbienia takich kształtów.

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, - Alex odezwał się znowu, kiedy wyszli na korytarz. - Co taka ładna dziewczyna robi w takim miejscu, jak to?

Jeśli pytanie ją zdziwiło lub zirytowało, to panna Dolittle nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Na flirt chyba jednak też nie miała ochoty bo zwróciła w stronę Alexa twarz pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu i powiedziała:

\- Pomagam doktorowi Robertsowi przeprowadzać eksperymenty i odpowiadam za zakończenie tych, które się nie udały. - Głos panny Dolittle też był wyzuty z emocji.

Alex nie był zaskoczony odpowiedzią; spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Mimo wszystko jednak nie było zbyt przyjemnie usłyszeć, że w przypadku niepowodzenia eksperyment zostanie "zakończony" - zapewne szybko i efektywnie kulką w łeb i to niewykluczone, że jego własny. Po prostu świetnie.

Kiedy znaleźli się przed celą/pokojem Alexa, panna Dolittle stanęła nieco z boku, pozwalając Alexowi przejść przez próg.

\- Proszę nigdzie nie wychodzić - powiedziała. - A najlepiej by było, gdyby się pan położył. Doktor Roberts przyjdzie za godzinę.

Po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi i poszła. I to był koniec konwersacji oraz bratania się z personelem.

Alex nie usłyszał zgrzytu klucza. Czyżby nie zamknęli go tym razem? Oparł rękę o drzwi i powoli je uchylił.

Tuż obok, po lewej stronie, stał strażnik: uzbrojenie godne oddziału antyterrorystycznego, kevlar i marsowa mina. Przez chwilę obaj z Krycekiem mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu strażnik zrobił ruch lufą trzymanego automatu, wskazując, że Alex powinien wejść z powrotem do celi, jeśli wiedział co dla niego dobre.

Alex doszedł do podobnego wniosku. Niewiele mógł zrobić ubrany jedynie w piżamę, którą tu dostał i nie mając nawet spinacza do obrony, kiedy ktoś mierzył do niego z odległości niecałego metra.

Cofnął więc głowę i zamknął delikatnie drzwi.

Potem usiadł na pryczy, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i opierając plecy o ścianę; i tak nie miał nic do roboty, więc gapienie się w sufit było opcją równie dobrą, jak każda inna. Podwinął trochę rękaw i spojrzał na to, co zostało z jego lewego ramienia. Blizny na końcu kikuta wyglądały tak samo, jak zawsze. Alex zdążył się już do nich przyzwyczaić zwłaszcza, że teraz wyglądały prawie jak po normalnej, cywilizowanej amputacji. Do tego trzeba jednak było dopiero operacji plastycznej, nie tylko po to, żeby usunąć odłamki kości - co również sprawiło, że ramię w końcu przestało go tak cholernie boleć - ale żeby można było potem dopasować jakąkolwiek protezę. Wtedy w lesie, Ruscy jakoś niespecjalnie o to zadbali.

Alex opuścił rękaw. Może i był kompletnym idiotą, że uwierzył obietnicom Robertsa. Najgorzej zacząć mieć nadzieję...

Póki co, nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby mógł się gdziekolwiek ruszyć, więc pozostało mu jedynie czekać jeśli chciał zobaczyć co z tego wszystkiego wyjdzie.

Zapatrzył się w ścianę naprzeciwko i w zamyśleniu potarł okaleczone ramię. Znowu swędział go fantomowy łokieć.

Reszta dnia i noc upłynęły w mniej więcej taki sam sposób. Doktor przychodził co godzinę, żeby zmierzyć Alexowi temperaturę, ciśnienie, obejrzeć kikut i pobrać dwa razy krew. Później pałeczkę przejęła panna Dolittle, która pojawiała się co trzy godziny, a potem znowu przyszedł doktor. Dzięki temu Alex zorientował się, że znowu jest dzień. Brak okna i zegarka nastręczał w tym względzie pewne trudności. Alex spodziewał się, że po paru tygodniach jego rytm dobowy będzie albo kompletnie schrzaniony, albo będzie wyglądał jak u kreta, co w sumie wychodziło na jedno i to samo.

Pomiędzy wizytami Alex zdążył się trochę zdrzemnąć i przeszukać dokładnie swoją celę. Jedynymi rzeczami, które znalazł były książka o origami i stos kartek. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to miał być głupawy żart, czy jakaś forma terapii, ale potem wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się do czytania. Co by nie mówić, było to jednak ciekawsze zajęcie, niż oglądanie sufitu i gołych ścian.

Kiedy zjawił się Roberts, przyniósł ze sobą tacę ze śniadaniem.

\- Śniadanie do łóżka? - Alex odłożył książkę grzbietem do góry i przeciągnął się. - Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Doktor postawił tacę na stole, a sam usiadł na krześle.

\- Będzie pan miał na to czas - powiedział. - Zostanie pan u nas co najmniej kilka miesięcy.

Alexowi zrzedła nieco mina, ale potem pomyślał, że przynajmniej teraz nikt nie próbował go zabić, miał dach nad głową i jedzenie, więc w sumie nie było najgorzej.

\- Niech pan zje wszystko. - Doktor skinął głową w stronę tacy. - Dodatkowa energia będzie potrzebna do regeneracji tkanek. Która, nawiasem mówiąc, już się rozpoczęła.

Alex o mało co nie zakrztusił się kawałkiem grzanki na amen. Doktor zaraz pospieszył z pomocą i zaczął walić go w plecy. Kiedy Alex złapał w końcu oddech i zdołał opędzić się od uczynności doktora (jak na cherlawego naukowca Roberts zdecydowanie miał krzepę), zmarszczył brwi i wydusił - Co?

Roberts uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Znakomicie zareagował pan na pierwszą dawkę. Wyniki testów wskazują, że proces regeneracji został zainicjowany. Dzisiaj dostanie pan drugą dawkę, a jutro—

Alex przestał słuchać paplaniny doktora. Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na swoje lewe ramię. Poruszył nim trochę, podnosząc lekko do góry, jakby chciał obejrzeć swoją nieistniejącą rękę.

\- Nic nie czuję - wyrwało mu się.

Alex zacisnął usta, zastanawiając się, co mu się stało, że to powiedział. Niedobrze było tak zdradzać swoje słabości, a to, że się wystraszył było marnym usprawiedliwieniem.

Mięśnie po obu stronach szczęki Alexa aż skakały od zaciskania zębów.

Roberts, który umilkł już dobrą chwilę temu, obdarzył swojego "pacjenta" ciekawym, ale też zaskakująco łagodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Na razie to normalne. Dopóki nie będzie widocznych zmian, nie będzie też zmian czucia. Później ból nie powinien być zbyt silny, ale proszę powiedzieć jeśli się pojawi.

No tak, oczywiście byłoby zbyt pięknie, gdyby mogło się to wszystko odbyć bezboleśnie chociaż raz.

\- Może pan być tego pewny - Alex burknął.

\- Proszę być gotowym za godzinę. Panna Dolittle przyjdzie po pana i zaaplikujemy drugą dawkę. - Doktor poklepał Alexa po kolanie, podniósł się i wyszedł.

Alex wziął plastikową łyżeczkę z tacy ze śniadaniem i ukrył ją pod materacem.

Aplikowanie drugiej dawki wyglądało w zasadzie tak samo, jak aplikowanie pierwszej. Doktor zajął się zastrzykami i obserwowaniem, a panna Dolittle obserwowaniem i notowaniem.

Alex dziwnie się czuł, mając całą ich uwagę skupioną na sobie. Jego praca wymagała przecież w końcu umiejętności wtapiania się w tło, którym zresztą równie dobrze mogła być słabo oświetlona uliczka z pokaźnym śmietnikiem na środku, jak i gabinet starszyzny Syndykatu, albo przynajmniej gabinet Angola. Niezwracanie na siebie uwagi w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć zapewniało przetrwanie i było prawdziwą i cenną sztuką, a Alex był prawdziwym artystą. Nie licząc Muldera i - czasem - Palacza mało kto na jego widok okazywał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Alex zdążył już trochę zapomnieć jak to jest znaleźć się pod mikroskopem.

Przynajmniej teraz nie doświadczył kolejnej wycieczki w śniegi, co należało uznać za postęp.

Tym razem, kiedy Alex został odprowadzony do swojej celi, sprawdzanie jego samopoczucia ograniczyło się do dwóch wizyt panny Dolittle i zapewnienia, że wszystko jest w normie i że w nocy będzie miał spokój. Alex postanowił nie drążyć tematu, tylko skorzystać z okazji i przespać się trochę. Tym bardziej, że i tak był jakiś senny...

Około północy doktor Roberts i panna Dolittle stali przed drzwiami do pokoju Kryceka i patrzyli przez odsłaniane z zewnątrz okienko na śpiącą w środku postać. Regularny oddech Alexa, w postaci obłoczków pary wodnej, był widoczny z daleka. Kant metalowej szafki stojącej tuż przy łóżku, w stronę której zwrócona była jego twarz, powoli pokrywał się szronem.

Doktor Roberts patrzył na to wszystko rozpromieniony.

\- Temperatura w pomieszczeniu nadal wynosi dwadzieścia stopni Celsjusza? - spytał, żeby się upewnić.

Panna Dolittle spojrzała na termometr, tkwiący w ścianie obok drzwi i pokazujący temperaturę w celi. - Tak.

\- Chwileczkę - dodała po krótkiej pauzie, lekko marszcząc brwi. Odczyt na wyświetlaczu termometru zmienił się. - Teraz jest dziewiętnaście.

\- Proszę trochę podkręcić termostat. Musimy utrzymywać stałą temperaturę. - Doktor nie tracił swojego promiennego uśmiechu. - Wszystko idzie jak z płatka.

Po chwili przestał pożerać wzrokiem swoje najnowsze dzieło, czyli Alexa Kryceka, _obiekt nr 01_ , i odwrócił się do swojej współpracowniczki. - Chodźmy. Dalej będziemy go monitorować z laboratorium.

  
****  


-5-

Prawie cztery miesiące minęły odkąd Alex trafił do laboratorium Syndykatu, w ręce doktora Robertsa i jego współpracowniczki. Nie nudził się przez ten czas; właściwie to jego pobyt tam można było określić każdym _innym_ słowem oprócz nudny.

Niepokojący i przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę jako pierwsze przychodziły na myśl. To pierwsze zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Alex przyłapał doktora na czułym zerkaniu w swoją stronę, a to drugie głównie w pierwszych dniach, kiedy Alexowi bez przerwy śniły się zaśnieżone połacie krajobrazów. Czasem budził się rano w swojej celi, by zobaczyć szybko topniejący szron na metalowej szafce obok łóżka.

Na szczęście teraz już się to nie zdarzało. Alex miał z początku pewne podejrzenia, że Roberts i panna Dolittle próbowali przyprawić go o zapalenie płuc. Czy to z ciekawości, czy dla jakichś wątpliwych celów naukowych, nie był w stanie dociec, więc kiedy szron przestał się pojawiać, Alex przestał też zawracać sobie tym głowę.

Najbardziej mrożący krew w żyłach moment nastąpił jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy Alex na własne oczy zobaczył, że jego ręka faktycznie zaczyna odrastać. Proces był powolny, ale Alex pewnego dnia zauważył, że kikut jest o dwa, może trzy centymetry dłuższy. Wtedy myślał, że albo będzie miał atak paniki, albo się rozpłacze. Na szczęście ani jedno, ani drugie nie nastąpiło, ale resztę dnia Alex przeleżał na pryczy, wpatrując się w sufit, w stanie lekkiego szoku. Radosnego szoku, ale jednak.

Od tamtego też momentu, Roberts zaprzągł Alexa do kieratu, figuratywnie mówiąc. Doktor przedstawił mu długi na dwie strony plan ćwiczeń i wręcz zapędził do nich. Alex codziennie musiał przebiec kilka kilometrów na bieżni, nie mówiąc już o pompkach, wyciskaniu sztangi i jodze - osobistym koniku Robertsa, z którego doktor był szczególnie dumny.

Normalnie Alex kazałby doktorowi spadać, tylko ująłby to mniej kulturalnie, ale teraz był wdzięczny za to, że ma co robić. Podczas treningów mógł się przynajmniej porządnie zmęczyć i skupić na czystej fizyczności zajęcia, zamiast myśleć o wszystkim innym. Na przykład o tym, że wstrzyknięto mu Obce DNA i że jego ciało zaczyna się zmieniać, bo chociaż była to zmiana, na którą czekał, to jednak odrastanie uciętych kończyn trudno było nazwać czymś naturalnym. Przynajmniej u ludzi.

Każdego więc wieczoru, kiedy Alex ledwo żywy padał na łóżko, ciężko mu było wykrzesać z siebie niechęć do Robertsa za to, że ten dawał mu zajęcie. Robienie papierowych żab i łódeczek jedną ręką było jednak zabawne tylko na krótką metę.

Poza tym, ćwiczenia miały tę dodatkową zaletę, że Alex był teraz w świetnej formie. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba i jak tylko zeszłyby mu nowe zakwasy, mógłby nawet wystartować w maratonie i wygrać go bez specjalnej zadyszki.

Właściwie to jedyną rzeczą, jakiej mu brakowało było świeże powietrze i słońce. Alex nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia, gdzie laboratorium się mieściło: pod ziemią, w szczerym polu, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, w wieżowcu pośrodku dużego miasta. Odkąd tu był nie widział ani jednego okna i jedyną wskazówką, że cały budynek mógł mieć więcej niż jedno piętro - obojętnie czy w głąb, czy wzwyż - były znaczki ewakuacyjne na korytarzu: "Stairs this way".

Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie miał klaustrofobii. Po atrakcjach Północnej Dakoty i siedzenia razem z tym przeklętym UFO w ciemnym silosie, prawie nabawił się lęków nocnych, ale klaustrofobii na szczęście jakoś udało mu się uniknąć.

Alex westchnął i po raz kolejny przyjrzał się swojej nowej ręce. Zadziwiający był to widok, chociaż sama ręka wyglądała normalnie. No, może poza palcami, które nie zdążyły się jeszcze uformować. Wyglądało to tak, jakby były po prostu ucięte: stawy u nasady palców były widoczne, ale tkanka je okrywająca była zabliźniona, jak po starej amputacji. Jakieś dwa, trzy tygodnie musiały pewnie jeszcze minąć zanim cały proces mógł dobiec końca. Jeśli potem miałby mieć całą swoją rękę nareszcie z powrotem, Alex był w stanie znosić sztuczne światło i recyklingowane powietrze, dzień w dzień, jeszcze długo.

Alex znowu poczuł ból w kościach śródręcza i syknął cicho. Uczucie było podobne do tego po oparzeniu, to samo pieczenie i pulsowanie krwi. Alex przyjmował to jednak zazwyczaj ze spokojem bo ból ten oznaczał po prostu, że to, co wstrzyknął mu Roberts działało. Przez ostatnie miesiące Alex zdążył się już zresztą do niego przyzwyczaić i tylko czasem nie mógł powstrzymać się od grymasu. O lekach przeciwbólowych nie chciał jednak nawet słyszeć. Roberts sam mu je zaproponował jeszcze na samym początku, kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy, ale Alex mimo wszystko nie ufał do końca doktorowi.

Leżąc na pryczy, Alex przekręcił się na plecy i spróbował podrapać o powierzchnię łóżka. Znowu swędziało go gdzieś w okolicach łopatek. Było to dosyć wkurzające bo mimo, że zawsze swędziało go w tym samym miejscu, to Alexowi i tak nigdy nie udało się w nie dokładnie trafić, by w końcu porządnie się podrapać. Dobrze, że nie zdarzało się to często bo zacząłby się czochrać o ściany jak niedźwiedź o drzewa. Imydż nieszczególny, zwłaszcza jeśli chciało się uchodzić za wyrafinowanego mordercę z klasą, nawet jeżeli przez ostatnie miesiące paradowało się jedynie w piżamie. Jakieś standardy należało zachować.

  


xx xx xx

  


Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły spokojnie. Nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego poza tym, że proces regeneracji ręki Alexa zakończył się. Ręka była cała, zdrowa i aż po koniuszki palców wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak przed amputacją. Dzięki ćwiczeniom mięśnie zdążyły nabrać masy, tak że nic nie wskazywało na to, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie istniały w ogóle. Doktor Roberts za każdym razem, kiedy widział Alexa patrzył na jego rękę z takim rozmiłowaniem w oku, jakby to było jego własne dziecko; za to Alex nie mógł przestać wodzić swoją nową dłonią po powierzchni ścian i mebli, tylko po to, by poczuć ich fakturę.

\- To kiedy będę mógł wyjść? - Alex zapytał, kiedy Roberts kolejny raz oglądał jego rękę. Doktor zdecydowanie miał jakiś fetysz.

\- Hm? - Roberts zginał każdy palec Alexa po kolei, z wyraźną przyjemnością obserwując pracę mięśni.

Alex czuł, że ręce doktora były chłodne. Chłodniejsze niż jego własne. To było naprawdę niesamowite, ile taka banalna rzecz dawała radości jeśli mogło się jej doświadczyć znowu na własnej skórze.

\- No, teraz kiedy eksperyment się skończył - Alex mówił dalej. - Mam rękę więc to już koniec, nie? Eksperyment się udał i już mnie nie potrzebujecie.

Doktor wyglądał na zdziwionego tymi słowami. Potem jednak uśmiechnął się, w zamyśle pewnie uspokajająco, ale skutek odniosło to raczej niewielki. Alex patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Tego bym nie powiedział - doktor odezwał się w końcu. - Ten eksperyment to niewątpliwie nasz sukces, - tu jeszcze raz obrzucił rękę Alexa czułym spojrzeniem, - ale chcielibyśmy sprawdzić jakie jeszcze możliwości daje połączenie naszych próbek z pozostałościami czarnego oleju w pana organiźmie.

Tego Alex się nie spodziewał. Rozchylił lekko usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Roberts jeszcze nie skończył. - Myślę, że następną rundę testów zaczniemy za tydzień. - Doktor poklepał Alexa po ramieniu.

Alex nachmurzył się, aż u nasady nosa pojawiła mu się głęboka zmarszczka. Nie było dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że miał siedem dni, żeby wypisać się z całego interesu i zniknąć. Może nawet mniej jeśli Roberts zdecydowałby, że jednak nie chce mu się tyle czekać. Dawało to więc cztery, pięć dni, żeby się ulotnić.

Alex myślał intensywnie więc nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak ręka doktora przesunęła się po jego plecach. Roberts miał wyraźnie zaintrygowaną minę. Panna Dolittle uniosła brew, ale nic nie powiedziała, a Alex zareagował dopiero kiedy poczuł, że doktor oklepuje go po tych plecach dziwnie długo.

\- O co chodzi? - Alex odchylił się nieco, usiłując uciec od poufałych gestów Robertsa.

\- O nic. - Doktor wyglądał na podejrzanie zadowolonego. Znowu. - Może pan iść do siebie.

Alex wstał i wyszedł, jak zwykle w towarzystwie panny Dolittle. Konwersacja po drodze nie kleiła się, również jak zwykle. Właściwie to i Alex i panna Dolittle szli w całkowitym milczeniu.

Alex dał sobie spokój z rozmową już jakiś czas temu bo odpowiedzi panny Dolittle były rozczarowująco monosylabiczne, albo w ogóle nie chciało jej się z nim gadać. Niestety, najdłuższa ich rozmowa miała miejsce na samym początku wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się, że współpracowniczka doktora likwiduje jego nieudane eksperymenty na dobre. Nieszczególnie zachęcało to do bliższych kontaktów, ale dałoby się z tym żyć, gdyby panna Dolittle nie roztaczała takiej aury zimnego profesjonalizmu, że praktycznie mroziła wszystko dookoła. Łącznie z libido Alexa. W sumie trochę szkoda.

W swojej celi Alex opadł ciężko na pryczę. Pogmerał ręką pod materacem, plastikowa łyżeczka - teraz naostrzona, i to niemałym wysiłkiem, tak, że można już było zrobić komuś poważne kuku - dalej tam leżała. Należało się zastanowić, kiedy i jak jej użyć. Dzisiaj raczej nie bo panna Dolittle zamknęła drzwi do celi na klucz. Teraz rzadko już to robiła, ale pewnie pomyślała, że rewelacje doktora wywołają u Alexa nieodpartą chęć zabrania się i opuszczenia gościnnych progów laboratorium. Przewidująca bestia.

Alex oparł się plecami o ścianę. Będzie musiał to przeczekać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ten nawrót ostrożności nie będzie trwał zbyt długo. Drzwi były tak skonstruowane, że od środka zamek nie miał żadnych widocznych elementów, nawet dziurki od klucza, a framuga zachodziła na wewnętrzną stronę drzwi. Zero nadziei na kreatywne użycie nie tylko wytrychu, ale w ogóle czegokolwiek. Jeśli pójdzie tak dalej, siedzenie i kręcenie młynka palcami wyglądało na jedyne, co można było zrobić w temacie ucieczki.

Alex kolejny raz zmienił pozycję. Był prawie pewien, że przez te pięć minut zdążył narobić sobie siniaków na plecach od opierania się o ścianę. Trochę to było dziwne bo nigdy kości aż tak mu nie sterczały, ale machnął na to ręką i poszedł spać.

Następne dwa dni minęły bez zmian. Alex dalej zasuwał na treningach i nadal był zamykany na noc. Zaczynało to być frustrujące.

Trzeciego dnia, kiedy brał prysznic, Alex zauważył coś dziwnego. Przesunął ręką po plecach jeszcze raz - o tyle, ile mógł, trochę gimnastyki to wymagało - żeby się upewnić, ale rezultat był ten sam: wyraźnie wyczuwalne guzy na łopatkach.

Alex wyszedł spod prysznica i odwrócił się do lustra, żeby się w nim przejrzeć. O mało się nie przewrócił, kiedy zobaczył, że guzy były mniej więcej wielkości pięści. Nic dziwnego, że ostatnio tak niewygodnie spało mu się na plecach.

Jeszcze raz spróbował dotknąć jednego z nich; pod skórą dawało się wyraźnie wyczuć kość.

Alex zaklął szpetnie. Co to niby miało być? Roberts zamierzał zmienić go teraz w wielbłąda, czy jak?

Ubierając się, Alex cały czas mamrotał niewybredne epitety pod adresem doktora. Może i powinien spodziewać się czegoś takiego, ale sądził, że eksperymenty ograniczą się tylko do regeneracji jego ręki. _Durak_. Jeśli Syndykat dostał już kogoś w swoje łapy, to tak prędko go nie wypuszczał, a on powinien wiedzieć to najlepiej. Nie było powodu przypuszczać, że Roberts różnił się czymkolwiek od reszty "naukowców" na usługach Konsorcjum. Mógł mieć o niebo lepsze podejście do swoich szczurów laboratoryjnych, ale to wszystko.

Alex przemierzał celę w tę i z powrotem, próbując wziąć się w garść przynajmniej na tyle, by nie rzucić się na Robertsa, jak tylko go zobaczy. Poza tym, że panna Dolittle z miejsca wpakowałaby mu kulkę w jakieś wrażliwe i istotne dla dalszego przeżycia miejsce, nieważne jak udanym był eksperymentem, to Roberts i tak był jedyną nadzieją Alexa i na wyjaśnienia, i na ewentualne pozbycie się tych... narośli. Alex wzdrygnął się - naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Roberts nie zamierzał wyhodować mu garba.

W tym momencie w zamku zgrzytnął klucz, a w drzwiach pojawił się doktor. Bez panny Dolittle, za to z tacą ze śniadaniem. Alex już zaczął się wrednie uśmiechać, ale za plecami Robertsa zauważył strażnika, jak zwykle uzbrojonego po zęby.

 _Cholera_. Pomimo tego, że strażnik został za drzwiami, to dalej miał doskonały widok na to, co działo się w celi. Alex stwierdził, że jednak będzie musiał załatwić to po dobroci.

Nie czekając nawet aż doktor odłoży tacę, Alex ściągnął koszulę, odwrócił się i wskazał kciukiem przez ramię.

\- Co to ma być? - spytał ponuro.

Doktorowi z wrażenia taca mało co nie wypadła z rąk. Takiego stripteasu i to z samego rana się nie spodziewał. Kiedy już jednak doszedł nieco do siebie i przyjrzał się plecom Alexa bliżej, nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku zadowolenia.

Pochylił się, żeby dokonać dokładniejszych oględzin, cały czas przy tym mamrocząc - O tak, o tak, świetnie.

Najpierw trochę pouciskał skórę i mięśnie wokół lewej łopatki Alexa, stopniowo schodząc niżej i przesuwając palce wzdłuż żeber. Potem powtórzył procedurę z prawej strony i w końcu jego dłonie spoczęły na guzach.

\- Czuje pan coś?

Alex obserwując doktora przez ramię, uniósł je lekko. - Nacisk?

Czuł też ciepły, podekscytowany oddech doktora i gdyby nie miał pewności, że to reakcja tylko i wyłącznie na anomalie na jego plecach, mogłoby się zrobić trochę dziwnie.

W końcu jednak Alex dosyć miał tego obłapiania, więc zrobił krok do przodu, wyswobadzając się z objęć doktora i zaczął z powrotem zakładać koszulę.

\- No więc? - spytał, wciągając ją przez głowę. - Co to jest?

Roberts patrzył na Alexa roziskrzonym wzrokiem, który przywodził na myśl wszystkie opowieści o szalonych naukowcach tudzież wygłodniałą hienę.

\- Nie wiem. - Doktor wydawał się być niepomiernie uszczęśliwiony tym faktem. - Ale zaraz zrobimy prześwietlenie i kilka testów. Proszę ze mną, panie Krycek.

Alex stanął tuż obok doktora i ze srogą miną spojrzał na niego z góry. Tak jest, bój się, doktorku. Albo przynajmniej uświadom sobie, że w każdej chwili może ci się stać coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Takie zastraszanie nie było najłatwiejszym zadaniem bo raz, że doktor był prawie tego samego wzrostu co Alex, więc patrzenie z góry wymagało nieco wysiłku, a dwa, że tuż za drzwiami stał strażnik, który właśnie wycelował w Alexa broń.

\- Jeśli pan coś spieprzył, może pan pożałować. - Nie na darmo Krycek był jednym z najlepszych płatnych zabójców. Nawet w tak niesprzyjających warunkach był w stanie zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie, które chyba jednak spłynęło po doktorze, jak woda po kaczce. Roberts uśmiechnął się bowiem dobrotliwie, jak do ukochanego, lecz mało rozgarniętego dziecka i powiedział:

\- Proszę się nie martwić.

Alex rozchylił nozdrza, ledwie hamując wściekłość. Roberts, nie zwracając na to uwagi, dotknął lekko jego pleców i wskazując drzwi, dodał - Pan przodem.

Alex zazgrzytał zębami, ale posłusznie ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Mijając strażnika, obdarzył go jadowitym spojrzeniem i na tym niestety musiał poprzestać. Pewnej otuchy dodała mu myśl, że będzie mógł się trochę z nim zabawić przy ucieczce, więc kiedy dotarli z Robertsem do laboratorium i oczekującej tam panny Dolittle, Alex nie wyglądał już jakby chciał powystrzelać wszystkich w promieniu kilometra.

\- Panno Dolittle, - doktor zaraz przeszedł do rzeczy, - proszę przygotować skaner i rentgen.

Kobieta zniknęła w pomieszczeniu obok, a Alex klapnął na krzesło przy jednym z długich laboratoryjnych stołów. Roberts zakrzątnął się koło strzykawek, próbówek i innego ustrojstwa i Alex mógł się założyć, że następne jego słowa będą brzmiały...

\- Proszę zacisnąć dłoń, pobierzemy krew. - Doktor założył opaskę uciskową na lewą rękę Alexa i przygotował igłę.

No i proszę, Alex znowu miał rację. Gdyby jeszcze na coś się to przydało.

Roberts użył przezroczystej fiolki i Alex z ulgą zauważył, że krew, która do niej spływała była czerwona. Gdzieś tam w zakamarkach jego umysłu czaiła się jednak obawa, że najgłupsze skaleczenie może pozbawić go komfortowej iluzji pełnego człowieczeństwa. Alex nie był pewien jak zareagowałby na widok zielonej krwi u siebie. To, że znowu miał rękę było cudem, ale taka widoczna i kompletna _obcość_ najzwyczajniej napawała go obrzydzeniem i strachem.

Alex zadrżał lekko, kiedy doktor wyjął igłę z żyły. Nie był pewien, czy ten to zauważył, ale dotyk Robertsa przechodzący prawie niezauważalnie w delikatnie łaskoczącą pieszczotę wewnętrznej strony dłoni Alexa, dał mu znać, że jednak zauważył.

Za sekundę Roberts odwrócił się do niego plecami i zajął pobraną próbką, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło. Alex zamrugał powiekami, zastanawiając się, czy czasem ten niespodziewany atak empatii doktora mu się nie przywidział. Byłoby z nim gorzej, niż myślał, jeśli jego przywidzenia miałyby przybierać postać troskliwych naukowców Syndykatu.

Alex zerknął niepewnie na doktora. Widoczny skrawek jednego policzka i ucho były nieco zaczerwienione; kącik ust Alexa drgnął w mimowolnym uśmiechu.

W tym momencie wróciła panna Dolittle, oznajmiając, że wszystko gotowe.

\- Znakomicie. - Doktor miał błysk satysfakcji w oku i w dalszym ciągu rumieniec ekscytacji na twarzy. - Panie Krycek, zapraszam.

Alex podniósł się i raczej bez entuzjazmu ruszył za doktorem.

Kiedy zaliczył już półgodzinny skan i rentgena, doktor wskazał na leżankę. - Proszę się położyć, zrobimy jeszcze jeden test.

Alex ułożył się, starając się cały czas mieć na oku Robertsa i krzątającą się z boku pannę Dolittle. Kto wiedział, co mogło im strzelić do głowy?

Doktor usiadł obok Alexa i zauważywszy jego nieufne spojrzenie, powiedział uspokajającym tonem - Proszę się nie martwić. Przecież nie będziemy pana torturować. - Po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Może i tortur w planie nie było, ale Alex nie spuszczał wzroku z doktora bo jednak wolał widzieć, co go czeka, nawet jeśli nie mógł zrobić nic poza patrzeniem.

Panna Dolittle stanęła u boku Robertsa i podała mu strzykawkę. Alex mało co nie jęknął na jej widok (strzykawki, nie panny Dolittle): była to ta sama, przez którą podawano mu te cholerne koktaile z DNA i niewiadomo czego jeszcze. Alex nie był nawet świadomy tego, jak mocno przygryzał dolną wargę, kiedy doktor robił zastrzyk.

Tyle wyszło z "testów w przyszłym tygodniu". I jak tu można było komuś zaufać?

Kiedy już cała zawartość strzykawki znalazła się w organiźmie Alexa (i czy nie była to po prostu _cudowna_ myśl?), Alex odczekał chwilę aż miejsce po wkłuciu przestało krwawić, a potem usiadł. Kiedy spróbował jednak wstać, zakręciło mu się w głowie. W następnej chwili poczuł jak wstrząsa nim dreszcz i zdążył jeszcze tylko warknąć słabo - Co do... - zanim stracił przytomność.

Jego oddech zmroził szkła okularów Robertsa, który pochylił się nad nim, by zbadać puls.

\- Zmienił pan mieszankę, doktorze - panna Dolittle stwierdziła raczej, niż zapytała, obserwując reakcję obiektu numer 01 i czyniąc stosowne notatki.

\- Owszem. - Roberts wyprostował się, usatysfakcjonowany stanem pulsu swojego pacjenta i tym, że na zgon się w najbliższym czasie nie zanosiło. Polubił swojego szczurka.

Doktor zdjął okulary i nachuchał na nie, żeby je odmrozić, a potem przetarł brzegiem fartucha. - Trzeba było trochę przyspieszyć proces. Teraz pełen efekt powinien być widoczny w ciągu miesiąca.

Panna Dolittle kiwnęła głową i odłożyła kartę z notatkami.

\- Zabiorę go z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Tak, proszę. - Doktor otworzył drzwi i panna Dolittle wyjechała z leżanką (która w gruncie rzeczy bardziej przypominała szpitalne nosze na kółkach) na korytarz.

  


xx xx xx

  


Alex obudził się z lekkim bólem głowy i niejasnym wspomnieniem skutych lodem równin i ogromnych, czarnych smoków. Albo czegoś bardzo do nich podobnego. Te wszystkie zastrzyki Robertsa z ufockimi wydzielinami dziwnie na niego działały.

Alex podniósł się z pryczy i odetchnął nieco, kiedy odkrył, że nie tylko mógł ustać na nogach, ale że wszystko wydawało się funkcjonować jak należy. Przeciągnął się, a potem dotknął ręką łopatki. Guz ciągle tam był. No cóż, oczekiwać, że zniknie tak od razu to chyba było jednak za dużo. Zwłaszcza, że Roberts nie wykazywał najmniejszej chęci, by coś z nim w ogóle zrobić. Wyglądało na to, że Alex musiał się d swoich narośli przyzwyczaić. Niedoczekanie.

Alex rozejrzał się ponuro po swojej celi. Najwyższy czas się stąd zabierać.

Przyciemnione światło wskazywało na to, że była noc, a przynajmniej pora, która w laboratorium za noc uchodziła. To trochę upraszczało sprawę. Właściwie to Alex miał nadzieję, że ją uprości i że pracownicy laboratorium byli na tyle uprzejmi, że stosowali się do zasady, że na nocnej zmianie jest zazwyczaj mniej ludzi, niż na dziennej. Zaoszczędziłoby to Alexowi pracy bo musiałby tylko jakoś unieszkodliwić strażnika przed swoimi drzwiami. Jeżeli te znowu okażą się zamknięte, to oczywiście nici z całego planu, ale należało myśleć pozytywnie. Podobno czasami to nawet pomagało.

Alex podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie je pchnął.

Drzwi uchyliły się bezgłośnie. Alex był tak zaskoczony, że dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że strażnik na zewnątrz odbezpieczył broń i w niego celuje. Alex uśmiechnął się z całą niewinnością, na jaką było go stać i cofnął się, pozwalając drzwiom z powrotem się zamknąć.

Sytuacja wyglądała całkiem nieźle. Trzeba było tylko pozbyć się tego ciecia z korytarza i mieć nadzieję, że nikogo nie spotka się aż do wyjścia.

Alex zatarł ręce i podszedł do szafki, w której miał ubranie. Kiedy na samym początku jego pobytu w laboratorium panna Dolittle zaopatrzyła go w piżamę, Alex był przeświadczony, że gdy tylko spuści z oczu swoje normalne ciuchy, znikną one jak kamfora. Ku jego zdziwieniu tak się jednak nie stało - koszula, dżinsy i para skarpetek (plus pasek) nadal leżały sobie spokojnie tam, gdzie je zostawił. Niestety, buty i kurtkę należało już chyba spisać na straty. Alex nie widział ich od kiedy po raz pierwszy ocknął się w swojej celi i teraz też nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ich szukać. Trudno, nie można było mieć wszystkiego.

Poprzestawszy na tej refleksji, Alex szybko się przebrał i sięgnął pod materac na pryczy. Eks-łyżeczka, teraz przypominająca raczej niezgrabny, spiczasty nożyk, była jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł spacyfikować strażnika. Tym albo nieodpartym urokiem osobistym i/lub wzięciem go na litość. Alex nie miał jednak wielkich nadziei na to, że strażnik wzruszy się łzawą opowieścią o ciężkim życiu Alexa Kryceka (ani, że okaże się wrażliwy na różnorakie wdzięki tegoż) i puści go wolno. Ot, takie miał przeczucie.

Alex ukrył nożyk w rękawie i znowu otworzył drzwi. Przez ostatnie pięć minut sytuacja na zewnątrz nie zmieniła się ani trochę. I dobrze.

Alex uśmiechnął się do strażnika, starając się wyglądać w miarę przyjaźnie. Chociaż nie _za_ przyjaźnie. Należało odpowiednio skalkulować podejście, bo w końcu Alex nie chciał dostać łupnia zaraz na wstępie. Celował raczej w personę niegroźnego naiwniaka, którą akurat zdążył już przećwiczyć na Mulderze w czasach swojej ciekawej, acz krótkiej kariery u jego boku w FBI. Teraz więc danie podobnego przedstawienia powinno być jak przysłowiowa bułka z masłem.

Strażnik obserwował manewry Kryceka z marsową miną i palcem w okolicach spustu. Alex stwierdził, że czas się bardziej postarać.

Uniósł brwi i nie przestając się uśmiechać, powiedział, zacinając się lekko: - D-doktor Roberts... chciał się ze mną widzieć.

Alex zrobił ruch głową w stronę głębi korytarza. - To ja już pójdę, dobrze? - spytał i przygryzł wargę.

Kiedy jednak chciał wyminąć strażnika, ten zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Żadnych wycieczek. - Jego ton nie był nawet agresywny, ale sprzeciw niekoniecznie musiał się dobrze skończyć. Więcej, było raczej pewne, że skończy się źle. - Wracaj do celi.

Alex zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. - Ale... ale... doktor na mnie czeka, przysięgam. - Zamrugał szybko powiekami, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

Spojrzenie strażnika straciło na podejrzliwości, za to nabrało wyrazu głębokiego zniesmaczenia.

Alex, żałość w każdym słowie, sięgnął po figuratywnego asa. - Ma pan krótkofalówkę, proszę zapytać doktora jeśli mi pan nie wierzy.

Strażnik zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzucając Alexowi ostatnie nieufne spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, sięgnął po krótkofalówkę przytwierdzoną do pasa. Zanim jednak jej dotknął, Krycek przeniósł wzrok na jakiś punkt za plecami strażnika i - o ile to możliwe - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, niż poprzednio.

\- Doktorze! - Alex radośnie pomachał ręką.

Strażnik odwrócił się i była to fatalna w skutkach pomyłka. Alex w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął swój prymitywny nożyk i wbił go w odsłoniętą szyję mężczyzny. Potem wprawnym ruchem ręki przeciągnął w lewo, w efekcie podrzynając strażnikowi gardło.

Krew trysnęła z aorty, częściowo na podłogę, częściowo na rękaw koszuli Kryceka. Alex spodziewał się tego, ale w tych okolicznościach nie można było grymasić na kilka plam.

Z ust strażnika wydobywało się jeszcze rzężenie, ale były to już jego ostatnie chwile. Zanim ciało zwaliło się na podłogę pod własnym ciężarem, Alex złapał je i ułożył nieco delikatniej. Nie było by mądrze narobić teraz hałasu.

Przeszukując kieszenie mężczyzny, Alex znalazł identyfikator, kartę magnetyczną i portfel z pięćdziesięcioma dolarami w środku. Nie dało się ukryć, że strażnik już ich nie będzie potrzebował, więc Alex schował wszystko do własnych kieszeni, a potem zdjął strażnikowi buty i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Buty oczywiście na niego nie pasowały, ale z dwojga złego Alex wolał już to, że były za duże; teraz przynajmniej nie będzie musiał zwiewać na bosaka.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zabrał była broń i zapasowe naboje.

Alex zatrzymał się na moment, patrząc na trupa i zastanawiając się, czy gdzieś go nie ukryć. W końcu jednak zdecydował, że powiększającej się kałuży krwi i tak nie sposób było przeoczyć. Z towarzyszącym jej trupem, czy bez, była wystarczająco widoczna dla każdego, kto mógłby tędy przechodzić, więc nie było sensu bawić się w chowanego.

Alex przerzucił pasek karabinu przez ramię i pobiegł truchtem wzdłuż korytarza, aż natrafił na drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową. Na szczęście droga ewakuacyjna w budynku była oznakowana jak marzenie każdego zbiega. Ktokolwiek pozawieszał te wszystkie tabliczki miał albo klaustrofobię, albo paranoję, albo pracował dla departamentu przeciwpożarowego.

Wdzięczność Alexa przygasła nieco, kiedy otworzył drzwi (zamek magnetyczny; karta, którą zabrał strażnikowi była jak znalazł) i zobaczył wymalowane na ścianie odblaskową farbą "-10".

Był dziesięć pięter pod ziemią. Lepiej było więc wziąć dupę w troki i zacząć się spieszyć. Było całkiem możliwe, że zanim dojdzie na górę, ktoś odkryje jego nieobecność i Alex będzie miał na głowie cały pluton zbirów Konsorcjum. Pół biedy jeśli stało by się to gdzieś w okolicach wyjścia - miałby wtedy cień szansy, a to zazwyczaj mu wystarczało - ale jak go złapią w okolicach poziomu -4, a nawet -2, to koniec. Namęczy się jak ostatni palant, a będzie miał z tego dokładnie nic. Kiepska perspektywa, jakby na to nie patrzeć.

Alex przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie na raz, wdzięczny Robertsowi jeśli nie za metody, to za rezultaty. Teraz przynajmniej nie miał zadyszki i nie musiał kompensować braku odpowiedniej wagi po lewej stronie. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka doktora nigdzie po drodze bo trochę szkoda byłoby mu go zabijać.

Kiedy Alex zobaczył nareszcie "0" na ścianie, przystanął na chwilę, żeby wyrównać oddech. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to był parter bo równie szczerze miał dosyć tej wspinaczki wysokogórskiej.

Znowu przesunął zabraną strażnikowi kartę przez czytnik przy drzwiach, zwalniając jednocześnie zamek magnetyczny. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi, za którymi widniał kolejny korytarz. Sporym plusem było to, że był zupełnie pusty.

Alex cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi od klatki schodowej, po czym rzucił okiem na ściany. Strzałki wskazujące drogę do wyjścia w dalszym ciągu były pieczołowicie porozmieszczane w równych odstępach dla wygody i dobrego samopoczucia ewentualnych zbiegów oraz personelu placówki. Bardziej pewnie dla tych drugich, ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie. Człowiek przynajmniej czuł, że ktoś się o niego troszczy.

Alex skręcił za róg i zobaczył przed sobą hol, a na jego końcu podwójne drzwi prowadzące nareszcie do wolności. Przez niewielkie, brudnawe okienko wpadało trochę światła, rzucanego przez lampy na zewnątrz i Alex ruszył w jego stronę, wygłodniały otwartej przestrzeni, jak wegetarianin tofu.

Trochę go niepokoił brak strażników, czy w ogóle jakiejkolwiek ochrony. Wszystko szło podejrzanie za łatwo. Kiedy podszedł do drzwi i przyjrzał się zamkowi, stwierdził jednak, że nie miał nic przeciwko łatwiźnie. Zamek był na kartę magnetyczną, ale oprócz tego miał małą klawiaturę do wklepania odpowiedniego kodu. Trochę syf.

Alex wyjrzał przez okienko w drzwiach i zdołał kątem oka dojrzeć kawałek czyjejś stopy. OK, a więc strażnik, ewentualnie paru, stał na zewnątrz. Z tą informacją można było już coś zrobić.

Alex przygotował broń i przeciągnął kartę przez szczelinę w zamku. Dało się słyszeć ciche piknięcie, ale oczywiście nic poza tym. Wyglądało na to, że kod jednak był potrzebny.

Warto było spróbować, ale nadszedł czas na bardziej radykalne środki. Alex zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaka mu pozostała: zapukał. Potem natychmiast uskoczył w bok i rozpłaszczył się na ścianie. Chodziło o to, żeby cieć na zewnątrz drzwi otworzył, a nie wezwał posiłki, które zajęłyby się Alexem w środku.

Alex wstrzymał oddech, nasłuchując. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że nic z jego genialnego planu nie wyszło, ale po kilkunastu sekundach dało się słyszeć kolejne piknięcie, potem następne i drzwi zaczęły się otwierać.

Alex czekał spokojnie, aż zobaczy głowę strażnika, a potem - zanim ten miał czas się obejrzeć - po prostu go zastrzelił. Skrzywił się trochę na hałas, jaki wywołała seria z automatu, ale teraz nie miało to już większego znaczenia. Za chwilę w otwartych drzwiach pojawił się kolejny strażnik, który nawet zdążył wycelować, ale nic poza tym; zaraz dołączył do kolegi na podłodze, podziurawiony kulami.

Alex poczekał chwilę, ale wyglądało na to, że to było wszystko w temacie uzbrojonej ochrony, przynajmniej na razie. Wyjrzał ostrożnie na zewnątrz: ani żywej duszy, co mu było akurat na rękę. Ten las dookoła, jednak, to już może niekoniecznie. W świetle lamp rozpraszających ciemność, Alex mógł dostrzec wysokie, metalowe ogrodzenie - jakieś piętnaście metrów od miejsca, w którym stał - a za nim masę drzew.

I to było mniej więcej wszystko.

Alex odszedł kilka kroków od wejścia do budynku laboratorium i rozejrzał się. Krajobraz się nie zmienił. Budynek, a raczej to, co z niego wystawało nad powierzchnię ziemi, miał kształt kopuły, a wokół wyrastały tylko trawa, ogrodzenie i las.

Cholera, przecież ci ludzie musieli jakoś się tutaj dostać; Alex nie sądził, żeby codziennie przylatywali tu helikopterem. Poza tym i tak nie było miejsca na lądowisko.

Alex zacisnął palce na automacie i potruchtał wzdłuż ściany budynku. Ponieważ była to kopuła, brakowało niestety załamów muru, za którymi mógłby się ukryć i Alex był praktycznie cały czas na widoku. Po kilkunastu nerwowych metrach, podczas których starał się mieć oczy dookoła głowy, zobaczył jednak w końcu coś na kształt parkingu. A dokładniej placyk, na którym stały trzy samochody.

Zwolnił trochę; gdzieś niedaleko musiało być kolejne wejście. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zostawiałby jedynego środka transportu w tej głuszy, żeby potem urządzać sobie spacery.

Alex przywarł do ściany budynku. Nie był to zbyt dobry kamuflaż, ale wyboru też nie było. Ostrożnie poruszał się naprzód, wypatrując budki strażniczej, albo chociaż jakiegoś podejrzanego ruchu. W końcu po paru metrach, za zakrzywioną ścianą kopuły, ukazało się kolejne wejście, przed którym stał ochroniarz z bronią w rękach. Alex ostrożnie przymierzył się do strzału, ale w tym właśnie momencie ochroniarz wszedł do środka.

Alex zmarszczył brwi. Później schylił się, próbując na wszelki wypadek zrobić z siebie jak najmniejszy cel i pobiegł w tamtą stronę.

Kiedy dotarł do okalającego wejście niewielkiego występu w murze, strażnika nadal nie było nigdzie widać.

Alex ostrożnie wyjrzał za występ - pusto.

Nie czekając dłużej, aż ktoś się zjawi i zniweczy cały jego dotychczasowy wysiłek, Alex rzucił się pędem w stronę parkingu. Kolbą automatu wybił okno w mało rzucającym się w oczy Volvo, otworzył drzwiczki i wskoczył do środka. Potem pogrzebał trochę w kabelkach pod deską rozdzielczą, aż udało mu się zapuścić silnik.

Kątem oka widział już jakieś poruszenie wokół budynku, a za moment usłyszał strzały. Nie tracąc więc ani chwili, skierował samochód w stronę bramy w ogrodzeniu, która na szczęście znajdowała się tuż przy parkingu. Udało mu się ją staranować z niewielkim tylko uszczerbkiem dla samochodu i Alex wyjechał na coś w rodzaju utwardzonej drogi między drzewami.

Wrzucił następny bieg i popędził przed siebie.

  


xx xx xx

  


W pokoju 1013 wewnątrz budynku, który Alex Krycek porzucił właśnie z takim pośpiechem, panna Dolittle wpatrywała się w monitor, na którym widniała rozwalona główna brama laboratorium.

\- Uciekł - stwierdziła w końcu oskarżycielskim tonem. - Wszczynać pościg?

Siedzący obok doktor Roberts westchnął, aż kartka z wydrukiem komputerowym, leżąca na stole, sfrunęła na ziemię. - Nie. Niech jedzie.

Panna Dolittle zasznurowała usta, powstrzymując się od komentarza.

Doktor podniósł kartkę z podłogi i poprawił okulary. - Powinniśmy się zbierać. Proszę zadbać, żeby do jutra laboratorium było wyczyszczone.

  
****  


-6-

Alex patrzył przez okno, jak po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, chłopak odprowadził dziewczynę pod drzwi jej mieszkania. Dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka w policzek i weszła do środka, nie zapraszając go. Chłopak postał jeszcze chwilę na ulicy, potem zrobił w tył zwrot i odszedł - frustracja w każdym jego ruchu.

Alex podniósł wzrok i wpatrzył się w niebo. Był późny wieczór, niebo było zasnute chmurami i zapowiadało się na deszcz. Dopiero teraz, po miesiącu od opuszczenia laboratorium Syndykatu, Alex zaczął ten widok traktować jako normalny. Kilka miesięcy pod ziemią miało swój wpływ na człowieka.

Wtedy, zaraz po wydostaniu się z laboratorium, Alex stwierdził, że nie ma jednak takiego kolosalnego pecha, jak myślał: po wyjechaniu z lasu, trafił na drogowskaz, z którego wynikało, że najbliższe miasto jest tylko dwadzieścia kilometrów dalej.

To dobrze. W mieście łatwiej było zniknąć w anonimowej masie mieszkańców i zgubić ewentualny pościg. Alex mógł też zostawić gdzieś samochód i kupić czyste ubranie. Nawet w dużych miastach krwawe plamy na koszuli na ogół wzbudzały zainteresowanie.

Samochód zostawił w jednej z bocznych ulic przedmieścia. Przeszedł kilkanaście metrów, natrafił na suszące się przed jednym z domów pranie i "pożyczył" ze sznurka koszulę. Doprawdy, jeśli ludzie nie chcieli, żeby im ktoś podkradał pranie, mogli je zbierać na noc.

A samochody chować do garażu. Nikomu nie można było w dzisiejszych czasach ufać.

Alex zręcznie otworzył drzwiczki swoim zrobionym z łyżeczki nożykiem, który ciągle jeszcze miał przy sobie, i ruszył w stronę centrum.

Za część pieniędzy zabranych strażnikowi wynajął pokój w motelu i kupił coś do jedzenia. Będzie musiał dotrzeć jakoś do Waszyngtonu, chociaż z drugiej strony to teraz może jednak lepiej byłoby się nie pokazywać tam, gdzie urzędował Spender.

Może zamiast tego pojedzie do Chicago albo Nowego Jorku. W każdym z tych miast, w strategicznych punktach, miał wynajęte skrytki, a w nich schowane komplety dokumentów (żadne na nazwisko Krycek), broń i trochę pieniędzy.

Alex przeliczył ile mu jeszcze zostało. Na bilet autobusowy powinno wystarczyć.

I tak, prawie cały ostatni miesiąc Alex spędził w Nowym Jorku. Odnowił niektóre kontakty i nawet wykonał jedną małą robótkę (człowiek musiał jakoś zarabiać na życie), ale kiedy zorientował się, co mu z tych jego guzów na plecach rośnie, zaszył się w swojej kryjówce na dobre.

 

Nie było na to innego słowa, po prostu spanikował. Z pierwszego szoku otrząsnął się jednak stosunkowo szybko, w duchu dosyć dumny z tego, że jak pierwszy raz zobaczył wyżynającą mu się po obu stronach kręgosłupa strukturę kostną, pokrytą delikatną szarą błoną, to przynajmniej nie zemdlał.

Alex z kwaśną miną kontemplował swoje podarte swetry. Każdy z nich musiał przeciąć na plecach w dwóch miejscach: od dołu do ramion, żeby móc je w ogóle założyć. Teraz przynajmniej nie marzł, a że reszta swetra była w trzech częściach to już inna sprawa.

Nie mógł już jednak zrobić tego samego z płaszczem, tym bardziej, jeśli chciał jeszcze kiedyś wyjść na ulicę. Nie było rady, musiał się tych skrzydeł jakoś pozbyć.

Stąd też telefon do Muldera. Jeśli Alex zdołałby się jakoś wkupić w jego łaski, to Scully może zgodziłaby się skrzydła odciąć. Była przecież w końcu lekarzem. Miała co prawda jakby więcej doświadczenia z trupami, ale prosta amputacja nie powinna sprawić jej problemów. Alexem lekko wstrząsnęło na myśl, że znowu kolejne części jego ciała pójdą pod nóż i tym razem to na jego własne życzenie.

Do Scully miał jednak trochę więcej zaufania, niż do bandy ruskich wieśniaków. Poza tym Scully nigdy nic do niego nie miała. No, przynajmniej od czasu, kiedy okazało się, że to jednak nie Alex zabił jej siostrę. Przynajmniej nie nienawidziła go z taką pasją, jak Mulder więc istniała spora szansa, że Alex po operacji obudzi się bez skrzydeł, ale resztę będzie miał nadal nietkniętą.

Pozostała kwestia, czym skutecznie omamić Muldera. _Eksperymenty Konsorcjum..._ Jak tylko Mulder go zobaczy, będzie miał te swoje informacje o nich. Akurat te eksperymenty trudno było przegapić.

A co, jeśli będzie chciał więcej? Może Mulder doceniłby kilka faktów na temat tego, co naprawdę widział w bazie Wiekamp po tym, jak wyczyścili mu pamięć po wizycie w jej gościnnych progach. Hm... trzeba było o tym pomyśleć.

Alex wyciągnął się na łóżku i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Było mu potwornie niewygodnie - znowu zapomniał o skrzydłach. Westchnął ciężko i przekręcił się na brzuch, omal nie dostając zeza, kiedy spróbował spojrzeć na wezgłowie łóżka jakieś dziesięć centymetrów od swojego nosa.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Do wyboru miał jeszcze przeciwległą ścianę z gustowną tapetą w różyczki, ale ten widok akurat mało go pociągał.

Alex przymknął oczy, myśląc o jutrzejszym dniu. Specjalnie wyznaczył Mulderowi spotkanie właśnie wtedy, akurat po zakończeniu zjazdu, na którym była Scully, bo miał nadzieję, że Mulder przyprowadzi ją ze sobą. Alex myślał sobie, że jeśli spotka się z obydwojgiem naraz, to będzie się musiał spowiadać ze swoich ostatnich przygód też tylko raz, a poza tym Mulder może będzie w obecności damy pamiętał o manierach i chociaż raz obejdzie się bez rozlewu krwi. Przynajmniej tej, należącej do Alexa.

Tu Alex parsknął pogardliwie, _Jasne. I co jeszcze?_

To się na serio stawało męczące. Przy każdym ich spotkaniu Mulder zachowywał się tak, jakby Alex wyrżnął w pień całą jego rodzinę i wszystkich przyjaciół, zamiast załatwić tylko ojca. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, daleki był od ideału. To było okropnie niesprawiedliwe.

Alex poużalał się nad sobą przez chwilę, ale zaraz wrócił myślami do jutrzejszego spotkania. Jeśli Scully będzie razem z Mulderem, to może spojrzałaby profesjonalnym okiem na skrzydła? Alex nie oczekiwał, że natychmiast zostanie położony na stół operacyjny, ale im szybciej Scully będzie miała tzw. pełny obraz sytuacji, tym szybciej coś z nim zrobi. Może. Alex będzie się musiał postarać.

No i jeżeli będą tu we trójkę to może da się to wszystko załatwić na miejscu i Alex nie musiałby wracać do Waszyngtonu. W obecnym stanie czuł się jednak bezpieczniej z dala od Spendera i jego kumpli. Nie zauważył co prawda, żeby ostatnimi czasy ktoś na niego polował - wyglądało na to, że Roberts nawet go nie szukał - ale trzeba było uważać na dawnych "przyjaciół".

Alex zasnął, mając nadzieję, że Mulder chociaż tym razem nie będzie się głupio upierał przy spotkaniu swojego "informatora" sam na sam, tylko jak każdy porządny agent FBI, zabierze ze sobą partnerkę. Mógł się założyć, że gdy Mulder przepadał gdzieś w trakcie dochodzenia, Scully miała tego równie dosyć, co kiedyś on sam. Może pewnego dnia usiądą ze Scully przy piwie i dietetycznej Coli i poopowiadają sobie co lepsze historie z czasów partnerowania Mulderowi.

Tak, to byłoby słodkie, ale raczej mało prawdopodobne. Może za jakieś dwadzieścia lat, jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie. Alex miał jednak wrażenie, że czekanie z zapartym tchem na to spotkanie może się niestety skończyć tylko uduszeniem.

  
****  


-7-

****  


**Chwila obecna**

\- Czego chcesz, Krycek?

Alex spojrzał z przekąsem na wycelowanego w siebie Sig Sauera.

\- Możesz to odłożyć, Mulder - powiedział, na wszelki wypadek jednak podnosząc ręce. - Nie mam przy sobie broni.

Co było prawdą. Broń leżała w szufladzie szafki nocnej.

\- Jasne. - Mulder zrobił pogardliwą minę i podszedł bliżej, nie opuszczając jednak pistoletu. - Uważaj bo ci jeszcze uwierzę.

Mulder przystawił lufę do brzucha Alexa i zaczął go obszukiwać. Alex westchnął cicho: zawsze to samo. Zamiast kazać mu się odwrócić, warcząc przy tym "ręce na ścianę", jak zrobiłby to każdy normalny człowiek, Mulder znowu obłapił Alexa wpół i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, sprawdzając, czy ten aby na pewno nie miał broni wsadzonej gdzieś z tyłu za pasek od spodni.

I oczywiście nie przestawał gadać. - Co, Krycek, gust ci się zmienił? Skórzane wdzianko już ci nie pasuje?

Alex już miał na końcu języka jakąś najeżoną dwuznacznościami odpowiedź, ale w ostatniej chwili zdecydował, że na razie lepiej Muldera nie drażnić. Bądź co bądź potrzebował jego pomocy, a poza tym nie chciał dostać pięścią w twarz. Bo to jednak dosyć bolało.

Wzruszył więc ramieniem i niechętnie wymamrotał tylko - Coś w tym rodzaju.

Mulder miał właśnie zacząć domagać się odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Krycek ubierał się w płaszcze razem z wieszakami w środku (ubranie naprawdę dziwnie na nim leżało i fakt ten niewytłumaczalnie irytował Muldera), ale zauważył ten nieznaczny ruch. Gdy jego wzrok padł na uniesioną rękę Kryceka, Mulder zapomniał o pytaniu i praktycznie znieruchomiał.

\- Co do... - Mulder chwycił Alexa za lewy nadgarstek i wpatrzył się w niego jak, nieprzymierzając, sroka w gnat. No, to na pewno nie była proteza. Doskonale można było wyczuć puls i ciepło żywego ciała.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - Mulder potrząsnął trzymanym nadgarstkiem przed nosem Alexa. - Ostatnim razem miałeś zamiast ręki protezę. To też było oszustwo? - W głosie Muldera słychać było nieskrywaną wściekłość, ale kiedy Mulder wbił w Alexa oskarżycielskie spojrzenie (a swoją broń o centymetr głębiej w jego brzuch), Alex nagle miał dosyć.

\- Nie, to nie było _oszustwo_. - Alex wypluł to słowo z nienawiścią. - Jezu, Mulder, za kogo ty mnie w ogóle masz?

Mulder już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Alex, naprawdę zły, nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

\- Zamknij się! Myślisz, że to był żart? Że poudaję sobie trochę, że banda wieśniaków obcięła mi rękę? Nie masz, kurwa, pojęcia jak to było!

Alex wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Muldera i odepchnął go od siebie. Cholerny święty Mulder myślał, że wszystko kręciło się wokół niego. Alexa aż świerzbiły ręce, żeby mu nakłaść i miał gdzieś to, czy Mulder zdecyduje się go teraz zastrzelić.

Mulder zatoczył się lekko do tyłu zanim odzyskał równowagę, zdziwiony tym, że Krycek w ogóle okazał jakąś wolę walki, zamiast dać sobie potulnie skopać tyłek, jak zwykle. Hm, czyżby Mulder powiedział coś nie tak?

No, może faktycznie było to trochę poniżej pasa. Jeśli Krycek rzeczywiście...

Mulder nie miał czasu dłużej nad tym myśleć bo Krycek najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że dostaniesz informacje o tym, co robią w laboratoriach Konsorcjum. - Teraz Alex sam potrząsnął swoją lewą ręką przed Mulderem. - Oto, co robią. Nieziemski cud inżynierii genetycznej, co nie? Dosłownie. - Alex nie zdołał całkiem powstrzymać nieco histerycznego chichotu.

Mulder zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu i zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy zamiast broni nie powinien czasem wziąć ze sobą jakichś proszków uspokajających. Kiedy Krycek ostatni raz tak się na niego wydarł? A tak, nigdy.

\- I wiesz, co jeszcze tam robią? - Alex rozpiął płaszcz i zaczął go zdejmować. Nie było to najłatwiejsze zadanie, ale Alex miał już pewną wprawę. Mimo to i tak dało się słyszeć dźwięk prującej się podszewki.

\- To! - Alex zapiał, zrzucając w końcu okrycie i rozwijając skrzydła w całej okazałości.

Mulderowi broń wypadła z nagle zdrętwiałych palców i ze stłumionych stukiem wylądowała na wykładzinie.

\- Ja pierdzielę.

Kompletne i całkowite zdumienie szybko jednak ustąpiło miejsca ciekawości, a zaraz potem podejrzliwości.

\- Kolejna sztuczka, Krycek? - Głos Muldera nie brzmiał jednak tak wrogo, jak zwykle i chyba tylko dlatego Alex go nie uderzył. Zamiast tego zrezygnowany opuścił nieco ramiona i odpowiedział chłodno:

\- Jasne, sztuczka.

Sięgnął ręką do włącznika światła i zapalił górną lampę. - Może chcesz obejrzeć sobie tą "sztuczkę" dokładniej? No dalej, nie krępuj się.

Alex zdjął sweter i odwrócił się do Muldera plecami. Ogarnęło go zmęczenie, które niewiele miało wspólnego z tym fizycznym. Miał dość całej tej sytuacji i dość Muldera, którego jeszcze na dodatek musiał przekonywać o swojej prawdomówności. Znowu.

Dla każdego, kto zobaczyłby plecy Alexa, byłoby jasne, że to, co widzi - chociaż nieprawdopodobne - było jednak prawdziwe. Dla każdego oprócz Muldera. O nie, "Nawiedzony" Fox Mulder nagle zdecydował, że będzie się zachowywał jak największy sceptyk i zaprzeczał temu, co ma przed nosem.

Scully byłaby dumna, ale dlaczego te momenty przyziemnego racjonalizmu nachodziły Muldera właśnie wtedy, kiedy chodziło o Alexa?

Alex pozwolił sobie na sfrustrowane i trochę rozżalone fuknięcie, a potem spojrzał przez ramię na jego przyczynę. Mulder dalej stał na środku pokoju i wpatrywał się w niego w skupieniu.

\- Jak masz zamiar tam sterczeć, to ja się ubieram.

Mulder zrobił nieco zirytowaną minę, ale podszedł bliżej. Kiedy stanął tuż za Alexem, ten usłyszał świst gwałtownie wciąganego oddechu.

Tak, Foxy, obejrzyj sobie wszystko dokładnie. Oto Alex Krycek, cyrkowy dziwoląg - występ zaraz po numerze kobiety z brodą.

Mulder tymczasem wbił wzrok w miejsce, gdzie jedno ze skrzydeł wyrastało z pleców Alexa. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądało na to, że Krycek - kłamca, zdrajca i zakała ludzkości - tym razem jednak chyba mówił prawdę.

Skrzydła sprawiały niesamowite wrażenie. Były ciemne, prawie czarne, i całkiem jak z surrealistycznego koszmaru. Wyglądały trochę jak u nietoperza bo zamiast piór też były pokryte czymś w rodzaju skórzastej błony. Mulder przyjrzał jej się bliżej i odkrył, że mimo, iż wyglądała na delikatną, to jednak była dosyć mocna.

A dodatkowo pokryta mięciutkim meszkiem. Mulder przeciągnął po nim palcem - jak ciepły aksamit.

Mulder zamrugał powiekami, trochę tym zdziwiony, chociaż w zasadzie to chyba nie było czym: oczywiście, że skrzydło było ciepłe, w końcu była to przecież żywa tkanka.

Mulder zafascynowany głaskał powierzchnię, patrząc jak meszek układał się to w tę to we w tę, zależnie od tego, w którą stronę przesunął palce, aż w końcu dotarło do niego, że skrzydła - teraz połowicznie zwinięte - drgały, a Krycek chichotał.

Mulder nadąsał się. - Może mi powiesz, co cię tak śmieszy.

\- To łaskocze.

Alex odwrócił głowę i przygryzł wargę, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok zmieszanej miny Muldera.

Mulder cofnął rękę, ale kiedy jego wzrok padł na grzbiet skrzydła, który teraz miał przed nosem, zamiast gdzieś tam w górze, znowu ją wyciągnął.

\- Hej, Krycek, rozłóż skrzydło. Chcę zobaczyć, jak jest zbudowane.

Alex burknął coś o słowie "proszę", ale ostrożnie, żeby o nic nie zawadzić, rozwinął skrzydła tak, żeby Mulder mógł je dokładnie obejrzeć.

Mulder powiódł ręką po głównej kości, natrafiając na dwa stawy, które umożliwiały złożenie ponad dwumetrowej struktury. Po bliższych oględzinach musiał stwierdzić, że mimo świetnego tematu do żartów - z Batmanem na pierwszym miejscu - skrzydła Kryceka jednak mało przypominały te u nietoperza, albo u jakiejkolwiek znanej mu latającej fauny w ogóle.

Stawy w skrzydłach były chronione przez rogowe wyrostki, które wyglądały jak kolce. Mulder lekko przycisnął palec do ostrego czubka; trochę mocniej i przebiłby skórę.

Kości, pomiędzy którymi rozpięta była błona, również miały ostre zakończenia.

 

  
Mulder uśmiechnął się złośliwie, Krycek musiał mieć pełno roboty, cerując swoje podarte łachy. - Przydało by się spiłować trochę te twoje pazurki.

\- Co? - Alex odwrócił się, marszcząc brwi.

Mulder, wciąż trzymając go za skrzydło, wskazał na ostre końce.

Alex spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. - Wal się, Mulder.

Chciał już zwinąć skrzydła, ale Mulder dalej twardo go trzymał.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, nie tak szybko.

Alex zerkał podejrzliwie przez ramię na Muldera, który podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Cały czas wpatrując się uważnie w miejsca, z których skrzydła wyrastały, Mulder pomyślał nieco niechętnie, że nijak nie dawało się zaprzeczyć temu, że tym razem Krycek był z nim zupełnie szczery. Skrzydła były jak najbardziej prawdziwe i raczej nikt poza Konsorcjum nie mógł tak Kryceka urządzić.

Mulder wzdrygnął się, myśląc o wszystkich eksperymentach, w których ta banda staruchów maczała palce. Ktoś musiał ich w końcu powstrzymać. Po głowie chodziło mu jednak jedno zasadnicze pytanie: dlaczego w ogóle skrzydła?

Mulder dotknął pleców Alexa, tuż obok miejsca, z którego wyrastało jedno z nich.

\- Powiedz mi, Krycek, - odezwał się, w zamyśleniu lekko pocierając to miejsce, - po co Konsorcjum miałoby przyprawiać ci skrzydła?

Mulder, bezpiecznie poza polem widzenia Alexa, uśmiechnął się z własnego żartu i przesunął rękę bliżej środka pleców. Ciekawe czy jakieś nowe mięśnie też musiały się wytworzyć.

\- N-nie wiem. - Alex miał pewne trudności z odpowiedzią bo to, co robił Mulder bynajmniej nie sprzyjało skupieniu się. Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go drapał po plecach? Albo robił mu masaż? Musiało to być całe wieki temu. Nawet jeśli teraz Mulder robił to zupełnie nieświadomie, to przyjemność była taka sama i Alex ledwo powstrzymał się od zadowolonego mruczenia. Po chwili uniósł skrzydła i lekko wygiął grzbiet, żeby Mulder - który teraz zabrał się do, eee... masażu na poważnie - miał lepszy dostęp.

Mulder tymczasem próbował sprawdzić swoją teorię o nowych mięśniach i z zapałem rozcierał plecy Alexa. Zafascynowany patrzył, jak normalna, lekko piegowata skóra, tuż przy skrzydłach była pokryta tym samym delikatnym puszkiem, płynnie przechodząc w dalszą część nowej kończyny. Mulder miał nagłą i niewytłumaczalną ochotę wtulić tam twarz.

Alex westchnął głęboko, rozleniwiony tymi niezamierzonymi pieszczotami. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że Mulder zdawał się mieć swój nos praktycznie w jednym ze skrzydeł - Alex czuł, jak jego oddech zahaczał o meszek, jakim było pokryte.

Po chwili zorientował się, że Mulder ociera się policzkiem o krawędź skrzydła i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Nie to, żeby było to niemiłe, wręcz przeciwnie, ale kiedy Mulder ochłonie z pierwszej fascynacji i zorientuje się, co robi, sytuacja może stać się dosyć nieprzyjemna.

Wizja rozbitego nosa w końcu pchnęła Alexa do tego, że przestał otulać Muldera skrzydłami ( _A kiedy **to** się stało?_ ) i zwinął je zupełnie.

\- Dobra, dosyć tego obmacywania. - Alex odwrócił się do Muldera i zdążył jeszcze złapać jego na wpół zachwycone, na wpół tęskne spojrzenie, zanim twarz Muldera przybrała normalny wyraz dla okazji, kiedy Alex był w pobliżu: nieufnej irytacji.

Mulder odchrząknął i zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak niebezpiecznie blisko siebie stali.

Alex sięgnął po sweter, a Mulder odruchowo po broń. Nie znajdując jej w kaburze, rozejrzał się po pokoju i w końcu dostrzegł, leżącą na podłodze.

Dobrze, że tym razem jej nie zgubił i że nikt nie widział, jak łatwo mu gubienie mienia rządowego zazwyczaj przychodziło.

No, nikt poza Krycekiem.

Mulder miał poważne wątpliwości, czy istniał ktoś, kogo równie niechętnie miałby za świadka tego, że broń się go po prostu nie trzyma. Tak, jak niektórych ludzi pieniądze, ale w obecnej sytuacji jakoś niezbyt go to pocieszyło. Może jednak nie było tak najgorzej bo Skinner, na przykład, dostałby piany. Byłby już czwarty pistolet, który Mulder "zapodział" w tym roku. Krycek w tej sytuacji przynajmniej zachował spokój, a na dodatek nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, by sobie jego broń przywłaszczyć. Drań miał szczęście.

Mulder schował pistolet, dochodząc do wniosku, że jakby co, to zawsze może zastrzelić Kryceka później i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na tę swoją sól w oku, która właśnie zdążyła z powrotem założyć sweter, i westchnął. Końce skrzydeł wystawały ponad ramiona Kryceka jak... jak... jak nic, co widział do tej pory.

\- Krycek, czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

Alex podszedł bliżej i usiadł na drugim końcu łóżka. Musiał unieść trochę skrzydła: jeszcze jedna drobna rzecz, do jakiej musiał przywyknąć odkąd urosły na tyle, że nie dało się ich dłużej ignorować.

Wzrok Muldera natychmiast znowu do nich przylgnął.

\- Powinieneś przyprowadzić ze sobą Scully.

Mulder oderwał oczy od skrzydeł i przeniósł je na twarz Alexa. Zdawało się, że chce nimi wywiercić dziurę na środku jego czoła, więc Alex pospieszył z resztą odpowiedzi zanim Mulder miał czas oskarżyć go o chęć pozbycia się dwójki najlepszych agentów FBI i anty-Amerykański spisek.

\- Mogłaby też to zobaczyć, - Alex zrobił lekki ruch głową, wskazując skrzydła, - i powiedzieć, kiedy będzie mogła je usunąć.

Tego najwyraźniej Mulder się nie spodziewał. Wyraz jego twarzy przypominał Alexowi minę małego chłopca, który właśnie się dowiedział, że będzie musiał oddać wszystkie zabawki, które dopiero co dostał pod choinkę.

Jezu, niektórzy ludzie nie mieli za grosz poczucia realizmu.

\- Scully nadal jest na zjeździe, tak? - Alex zapytał, głównie po to, żeby coś powiedzieć. Przedłużająca się cisza, podczas której Mulder gapił się na niego z tym samym skrzywdzonym wyrazem twarzy, stawała się ździebo niezręczna.

Mulder zdołał w końcu otrząsnąć się nieco z ewidentnej traumy, jaką wywołały słowa Alexa.

\- Nie - odpowiedział, skubiąc dolną wargę. - Wróciła do Waszyngtonu.

Alex westchnął. - Mulder, czy ty nie możesz chociaż raz zabrać jej ze sobą, nawet jak sprawa dotyczy Konsorcjum?

\- Nie będę wystawiał jej na niebezpieczeństwo. Dosyć już przeszła przez ciebie i twoich kolegów. - Mulder spojrzał na niego złym okiem i Alex stwierdził, że poruszanie tematu Scully to może jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł. Zwłaszcza gdy ona sama była daleko stąd i nie mogła powstrzymać Muldera przed wyładowaniem frustracji na tych, co akurat byli pod ręką.

Mulder i jego poczucie winy, z którym trzeba było obchodzić się jak z nitrogliceryną. Cholera.

Alex uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście. Zanim Mulder mógł się rozkręcić na dobre i oskarżyć go o uprowadzenie Scully, zamordowanie jej siostry, zabicie swojego ojca itd. itp., czyli o to, co zwykle i to dokładnie w takiej kolejności, Alex powiedział:

\- Masz rację, sorry. Możemy jechać do Waszyngtonu, Scully obetnie skrzydła, a ja w zamian dostarczę wam informacje o laboratoriach Syndykatu.

Ekhem, ekhem... o jednym. Tym, w którym go trzymali. Alex nie miał zamiaru dzielić się całą swoją nielegalnie zdobytą wiedzą o poczynaniach Konsorcjum z nikim, a zwłaszcza nie z FBI. Poza tym, że chciał mieć jakieś zabezpieczenie i pożyć trochę dłużej, niż tydzień, to chciał, żeby Scully i Mulder też jeszcze pożyli. Czasem ignorancja była błogosławieństwem bo to, czego nie wiedziałeś nie mogło cię zranić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Mulder wcale nie musiał się zorientować, że Alex dawkuje mu informacje porcjami.

Póki co, Mulder nie wyglądał jednak na skłonnego do kompromisów.

\- Informacje podasz mi teraz, a jeśli okażą się coś warte, to może pozwolę ci zobaczyć Scully, zamiast wsadzić cię za kratki, gdzie twoje miejsce.

Alex zignorował nienawistny ton. - A jak myślisz, ile przeżyłbym za kratkami? Wiesz tak samo dobrze, jak ja, że Konsorcjum nie zostawia świadków, a w pierwszej kolejności likwiduje tych, którzy trafią do więzienia.

Owszem, Mulder wiedział i to wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej.

\- A z tym cholerstwem na plecach może być tylko gorzej - Alex dodał, widząc, że Mulder znowu rzucił okiem na skrzydła.

\- Zamknij się. - Mulder serdecznie nienawidził chwil, kiedy taka menda, jak Krycek miała rację.

Alex oparł łokcie na kolanach i przesunął rękoma po twarzy.

\- Mulder, - odezwał się po chwili. - Ja naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. Dostaniesz swoje informacje, mogę cię nawet zabrać do laboratorium Syndykatu, jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi. W zamian chcę tylko, żeby Scully pomogła mi się ich pozbyć. - Alex poruszył skrzydłami.

Frustracja Muldera w końcu znalazła ujście, acz w nieco łagodniejszej formie, niż zazwyczaj. - Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz się ich pozbywać? - wyrzucił z siebie rozeźlony.

Alex ledwo mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Alex nie był pewien.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, podczas której Mulder gapił się na niego z urazą.

Alex zamrugał powiekami, autentycznie zdumiony. - Mulder, sugerujesz, że mam tak chodzić po ulicach? Było wystarczająco źle, kiedy miałem tylko jedną rękę. Teraz jest dziesięć razy gorzej. Nie mam zamiaru trafić do szpitala, albo co gorsza, kolejnego laboratorium, gdzie będą mnie kłuć tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak to się stało, że człowiekowi wyrosły skrzydła.

Mulder otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Alex nie chciał tego słuchać. - I nie mam zamiaru stać się jedną z twoich spraw dla Archiwum.

Mulder spojrzał na niego kwaśno.

\- Dobra, jak sobie chcesz - burknął w końcu. - Jutro wracamy do Waszyngtonu. Dla ciebie nie muszę chyba kupować biletu. - Mulder nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie dodać. - Polecisz za samolotem, nie?

Alex zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie powiedział tego, co w pierwszym odruchu cisnęło mu się na usta. To znaczy, wyjątkowo obraźliwego słowa (te rosyjskie, zauważył mimochodem, zawsze brzmiały lepiej, niż gładkie angielskie inwektywy, ale ostatnim razem, kiedy Alex sobie pofolgował, skończyło się to koszmarem Tunguski). Poza tym zobaczył, że Mulder naprawdę oczekiwał, że Alex mu przytaknie. Sądząc po tym pełnym nadziei spojrzeniu, którego Mulderowi nie udało się do końca zamaskować, Mulder _chciał_ , żeby Alex przytaknął.

Boże...

Alex odchrząknął i spojrzał w bok. - Bardzo zabawne.

Mulder parsknął.

\- Do jutra jeszcze dużo czasu - powiedział, sadowiąc się wygodniej. Jeśli był zawiedziony tym, że nie zobaczy nowo nabytych umiejętności Kryceka, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Możesz zacząć gadać: gdzie są laboratoria i co tam robią. Całą prawdę, Krycek.

\- Mulder, jutro też jest dzień. - Nie było mowy, żeby Alex zaczął spowiadać się teraz. Cholera wie, co Mulder mógł zrobić. Wcale nietrudno było sobie wyobrazić, że zostawia Alexa, a sam jedzie szukać laboratorium, choćby był to środek nocy. - Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale nie mam zamiaru nigdzie uciekać. Powiem ci wszystko, co wiem jak już będziemy w Waszyngtonie.

\- Gadaj, Krycek, albo własnoręcznie to z ciebie wyduszę.

Czyli jednak bez rękoczynów się nie obejdzie? Alex westchnął w duchu.

\- Mulder, nie musisz tego robić.

\- Ale wiesz, że chcę.

Mulder siedział pochylony w jego stronę, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Alex pomyślał, że jeśli jego podbite oko może sprawić, że Mulder przestanie być takim wrzodem na tyłku, to sam się nadstawi.

Alex uniósł podbródek i spojrzał na Muldera chłodno.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic, a potem spać. Informacje dostaniesz jutro.

Zamiast zrobić to, czego Alex się spodziewał, czyli dać mu w zęby, Mulder odchylił się i z lekko podejrzanym uśmiechem, oparł o wezgłowie łóżka.

\- Tylko się nie zgub w tej łazience. Wiesz, że przyjdę sprawdzić.

To było... dziwne. Alex popatrzył niepewnie, ale faktycznie nie wyglądało na to, żeby Mulder miał zamiar w najbliższym czasie rzucać się na niego z pięściami. Alex wstał więc i poszedł do łazienki. Czy to, że Mulder go nie uderzył należało uznać za postęp?

Kiedy drzwi do łazienki zamknęły się za Krycekiem, Mulder miał przemożną chęć iść za nim i zobaczyć, jak Krycek radził sobie teraz z prysznicem. Mieścił się do wanny razem ze skrzydłami, czy musiał uskuteczniać jakieś dziwne akrobacje?

Czy one nasiąkały w ogóle wodą? Hm, to nie pióra więc pewnie aż tak źle nie było.

Przez chwilę Mulder wpatrywał się jeszcze w drzwi łazienki, a potem odwrócił się i sięgnął po telefon.

\- Scully.

\- Cześć, Scully. To ja.

\- Mulder, co się dzieje?

\- Na razie jeszcze nic. Mam tu kogoś ciekawego. Dobrze by było, gdybyś się z nim zobaczyła.

\- Twój informator? - W głosie Scully wyraźnie słychać było zdziwienie.

\- Mhm. Jutro wracamy do Waszyngtonu. Wpadnij do mnie po południu, OK?

\- No dobrze. - Scully zamilkła na chwilę. - Nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- Lepiej, jeśli zobaczysz to na własne oczy.

\- Zobaczę co na własne oczy?

\- Jutro, Scully. Na razie.

Mulder odłożył słuchawkę i podparł głowę rękami. W łazience słychać było szum wody, ale Mulder doszedł do wniosku, że da Krycekowi jeszcze tylko jakieś dziesięć minut. Łazienka miała w końcu okno i Mulder wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby Krycek - pomimo wszystkich swoich deklaracji - zwyczajnie uciekł. Sukinkot pewnie nawet nie wiedział _jak_ mówić prawdę.

Minęła dłuższa chwila i szum wody ustał. Po następnych kilku minutach drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i wyszedł Krycek: boso i ubrany tylko w stare spodnie od dresu. Na jego lekko rozchylonych skrzydłach widać jeszcze było krople wody, które błyszczały jak szklane paciorki na czarnym aksamicie.

Alex zatrzepotał lekko skrzydłami, susząc je i przy okazji wywołując podmuch, który wydął firankę w oknie i zmierzwił Mulderowi włosy.

Mulder zorientował się, że się gapi dopiero, kiedy Krycek zamachał mu ręką przed nosem. Alex nie parsknął śmiechem tylko dlatego, że akurat bardziej irytowała go nieufność Muldera, niż bawiło jego raczej cielęce spojrzenie.

\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - Alex zapytał, marszcząc brwi. - Możesz iść do siebie bo dzisiaj i tak niczego się nie dowiesz.

Mulder nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął skubać dolną wargę, cały czas obserwując Alexa uważnie.

Nie było to miłe uczucie. Żeby nie stać tak bez sensu na widoku, Alex poszedł zgasić górne światło. Została tylko lampka, która naprawdę dobrze oświetlała jedynie stolik, na którym stała i Alex od razu poczuł się lepiej, mając wokół siebie półmrok. Przynajmniej nie miał już wrażenia, że jest jak jakiś egzotyczny okaz w oknie wystawowym sklepu zoologicznego, co wzrok Muldera silnie sugerował. Koniec tego dobrego.

Mulder tymczasem skrzyżował ramiona i w końcu się odezwał.

\- Wiesz co, Krycek, jakoś nie bardzo chce mi się wierzyć w tę twoją nagłą chęć współpracy. Chyba jednak zostanę i dopilnuję osobiście, żeby nie przyszło ci do głowy się od niej wykręcić i hm, na przykład gdzieś zniknąć.

\- Mulder, - Alex nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie stracił jeszcze cierpliwości. - Od niczego nie zamierzam się wykręcać. I niby gdzie mam znikać? Chyba nie myślisz, że mogę z czymś takim iść do szpitala.

Alex poruszył ramionami, co sprawiło, że skrzydła również się poruszyły.

\- Mhm, - Mulder kiwał głową i zdawał się nie zwracać na jego słowa najmniejszej uwagi. - Jasne.

Po chwili poklepał materac obok siebie. - No dalej, Krycek. Mówiłeś, że idziesz spać. Potrzebujesz pisemnego zaproszenia?

Alex spojrzał niepewnie na łóżko, a potem na zajmującego jego połowę Muldera. - Zamierzasz zrobić mi miejsce?

Uśmiech Muldera nie wróżył niczego dobrego. - Jest pełno miejsca.

Alex znowu marszczył brwi, sprawiając, że u nasady jego nosa pojawiła się głęboka bruzda. - Tam stoi bardzo wygodny fotel. - Zrobił ruch głową w kierunku wspomnianego fotela.

Mulder uniósł brwi. - Chcesz spać na fotelu? W twoim obecnym stanie chyba nie byłoby za wygodnie.

Przez chwilę obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Mulder westchnął. - Krycek, albo będę cię miał pod ręką, albo przykuję cię kajdankami do łóżka. Wybieraj.

Mulder wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni kajdanki i położył je na szafce obok.

Alex zacisnął usta, ale potem stwierdził, że ma to wszystko gdzieś. Jeśli Mulder chciał z nim spać, to proszę bardzo. Jeżeli będzie trzymał ręce i inne części ciała przy sobie, nie powinno być problemu.

Alex podszedł do łóżka i odwinął koc. - Przynajmniej zdejmij buty - powiedział naburmuszonym tonem.

Mulder, o dziwo, posłuchał.

\- I posuń się.

\- Jezu, Krycek, traktujesz tak wszystkie kobiety, z którymi sypiasz? Pewnie żadna nie zostaje do rana tylko ucieka zaraz jak jej zapłacisz. - Mulder uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Alex spojrzał na niego złym okiem, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza na temat kolekcji filmów i prawej ręki Muldera. - Nie zaczynaj, dobrze?

Alex ułożył się na brzuchu i naciągnął koc na plecy, zostawiając skrzydła na wierzchu. Mulder usiadł wygodniej, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka.

\- Tylko nie miej do mnie pretensji, jak dostaniesz skrzydłem - Alex odezwał się jeszcze i wzruszył ramieniem. - Czasem rozwijają się w nocy.

\- Serio? - Ciekawość w głosie Muldera była praktycznie namacalna.

Alex czuł na sobie jego świdrujące spojrzenie i westchnął z rezygnacją. - Serio.

Potem zamknął oczy, postanawiając zasnąć choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką uda mu się w życiu zrobić. To, że faktycznie będzie to ostatnia rzecz nie było wcale wykluczone z Mulderem u boku. Może w swojej pogoni za jedyną, niepodważalną prawdą, Muder wpadnie na pomysł, żeby Alexa dokładnie przebadać i wywiezie go do jakiegoś szpitala. Tam Alex zostanie podłączony do setki dziwnych urządzeń i nigdy się już nie obudzi.

E, chyba jednak nie. Mulder za bardzo chciał wydobyć z niego informacje, żeby pozwolić mu na wieczne wakacje w szpitalu. Chyba.

Rozmyślając nad tym, Alex nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zapadł w sen.

Mulder, za to, zauważył bo nie spuszczał z niego wzroku ani na chwilę.

Lewe skrzydło Alexa, to bliżej Muldera, zsunęło się trochę i oparło o jego nogę. Mulder odczekał jakiś czas, by się upewnić, że równy oddech Kryceka i senna bezwładność mięśni to nie podstęp, a potem powoli wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przesunął palce po krawędzi skrzydła, aż trafił na jeden ze spiczastych wyrostków. Naprawdę przypominały mu one pazury, szczególnie, że teraz były... schowane? Mulder ledwo mógł wyczuć ostry koniec ukryty pod meszkiem. Nacisnął mocniej u nasady, odciągając jednocześnie delikatnie skórę tak, jak spróbowałby to zrobić na przykład u kota i faktycznie, kolec wysunął się o parę milimetrów.

Mulder puścił skrzydło jak oparzony bo właśnie w tej chwili Krycek przekręcił się na bok. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, że się obudził.

Jedno ze skrzydeł znalazło się pomiędzy nimi, trochę ściśnięte, ale za to drugie rozłożyło się na tyle, że przykryło Mulderowi nogi, sprawiając jednocześnie, że jeden z ukrytych kolców znalazł się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie dosyć delikatnej części ciała Muldera. Paskudnie byłoby zostać tam dziabniętym, nie wspominając już o tym, że szanse na ewentualne potomstwo mogłyby się radykalnie zmniejszyć.

Mulder spojrzał podejrzliwie na Kryceka, zastanawiając się, czy ten zrobił to specjalnie, a potem ostrożnie przesunął skrzydło w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Skutek był taki, że teraz był nim do połowy przykryty, niczym przyciężkim kocykiem.

Przyciężkim, ale ciepłym. Mulder stwierdził, nie bez zdziwienia, że wbrew pozorom było mu dosyć wygodnie.

 _Świat się kończy_ , pomyślał, wpatrując się w sufit i bezwiednie głaszcząc powierzchnię skrzydła.

  
****  


-8-

Lot do Waszyngtonu przebiegł w miarę spokojnie i bez ekscesów. Mulder wykosztował się na pierwszą klasę - mocno zdziwiony przy okazji tym, że Krycek zaoferował się zapłacić za siebie - bo wolał nie myśleć, jaką reakcję wywołałyby skrzydła Kryceka. W pierwszej klasie ludzie mieli przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, że byli w stanie udawać, że nie zwracają uwagi na co bardziej ekscentrycznych współpasażerów.

Mulder zobaczył, że dobrze zresztą trafili. Oprócz nich pierwszą klasę zajmowali tylko facet z długimi włosami, butelką Johnny'ego Walkera i rozdętym ego (na kilometr było widać, że to wokalista kolejnego beznadziejnego zespołu, który miał właśnie swoje pięć minut sławy) i jego menedżer, którego można było poznać głównie po niebotycznie drogim garniturze i zmęczonym wyrazie twarzy.

Najważniejsze było jednak to, że show-biznes znieczulił ich na pewne sprawy i gdy Krycek zdjął płaszcz i uniósł skrzydła, żeby usiąść, menedżer nawet tego nie zauważył. Chociaż to akurat zapewne dlatego, że miał opaskę na oczach i właśnie próbował zasnąć. Długowłosy za to spojrzał i wyszczerzył zęby w nieco już pijanym uśmiechu.

\- Super sprawa - powiedział, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na Kryceka. - Muszę coś takiego zapodać chłopakom z kapeli. To nawet lepsze, niż malusi Stonehenge i karły na scenie.

Potem znowu się wyszczerzył, wypił resztę alkoholu z butelki i natychmiast zaczął chrapać.

  


xx xx xx

  


Kiedy Scully zjawiła się w końcu u Muldera, jej reakcja wyglądała jednak zgoła inaczej. Co w sumie dziwne nie było.

\- To jest twój informator?

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy zaskoczenie Scully było spowodowane tym, że był to właśnie Krycek, czy tym, jak wyglądał. Alex znowu stał półnagi przed kolejnym agentem FBI - zabawne jak to się czasem składało - po tym jak Mulder w swojej żądzy zaprezentowania Scully najnowszej sprawy dla Archiwum, praktycznie zdarł z niego ubranie. Skrzydła Alexa, widoczne w pełnej krasie, były rozpostarte na tyle, na ile pozwalało miejsce w pokoju.

\- Mulder, co to ma znaczyć? - Scully w końcu udało się oderwać wzrok od tego, wołającego o pomstę do nieba, widoku. Taki porażający brak logiki powinien być karalny.

\- Eksperymenty Konsorcjum, Scully.

Mulder, z błyszczącymi oczyma i szczęśliwie w szponach obsesji, bezceremonialnie złapał Alexa za ramię i odwrócił plecami. Jedno ze skrzydeł zatoczyło wdzięczny łuk, strącając ze stołu kubek ( _\- Hej, uważaj, Mulder!_ ) i prawie trafiając Muldera w twarz. Ten uchylił się w ostatniej chwili i nie zwracając kompletnie żadnej uwagi na powiększającą się kałużę rozlanej kawy na podłodze, wskazał triumfalnie na plecy Alexa.

\- Popatrz.

Scully podeszła bliżej, wciąż nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć własnym oczom. To, co widziała było doświadczeniem tak bardzo jej obcym, że kiedy Krycek się odezwał, Scully aż się wzdrygnęła. Zupełnie zapomniała, na co, na _kogo_ dokładnie patrzy.

\- Jak sądzisz, będziesz mogła coś z tym zrobić?

Scully miała wielką ochotę dotknąć skrzydeł, ale powstrzymała się. Przez głowę przemknęło jej coś o tym, żeby nie obłapiać pacjenta, kiedy ten sobie tego nie życzy. Albo jakoś tak.

\- Co masz na myśli, Krycek?

\- Czy będziesz mogła je obciąć? - Alex wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

Scully w końcu uległa pokusie i dotknęła jednego ze skrzydeł. Było ciepłe, pokryte miękkim meszkiem i zdradliwie delikatne. Scully wiedziała jednak, że musiało być dosyć mocne. Trzeba było wcale niemałej siły, żeby unieść dorosłego mężczyznę. Scully dotknęła kilku miejsc na plecach Alexa, automatycznie katalogując grupy mięśni.

Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi. - Dlaczego... - nie dokończyła pytania, tylko westchnęła.

\- Nie wiem, Krycek - powiedziała w końcu. - Trzeba by było zrobić prześwietlenie, zobaczyć, jak to wszystko jest połączone.

Scully odsunęła się, pozwalając Alexowi się odwrócić, i odruchowo skierowała się w stronę łazienki, żeby umyć ręce po badaniu.

\- Jak szybko można byłoby to zrobić? - Alex sięgnął po sweter, żeby z powrotem się ubrać, jednak w tym momencie Mulder, któy do tej pory słuchał tego wszystkiego z względnym spokojem, wtrącił zniecierpliwiony.

\- Nie zapominasz o czymś, Krycek? Informacje - powiedział z naciskiem.

Scully wyszła z łazienki z ręcznikiem w dłoniach.

\- Informacje? - spytała, unosząc brwi.

Mulder skrzyżował ramiona i wskazał podbródkiem kanapę. - Siadaj, Krycek, i zacznij w końcu gadać. Gdzie Konsorcjum ma swoje laboratoria?

Alex usiadł z westchnieniem. Lepiej było nie przeciągać struny. Zobaczmy... Laboratorium numer 142...

Kiedy Alex skończył swoją opowieść, Mulder nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia.

\- Co o tym myślisz, Scully? - spytał, a potem nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał - Skinner musi nam dać ludzi jak najszybciej. Trzeba tam jechać, zabezpieczyć dowody, zatrzymać pracowników. Będziemy ich mieli, Scully. - Mulder promieniał jak małe, sprowadzone na manowce słoneczko.

Scully popatrzyła nieufnie na Alexa, a potem, już zdecydowanie cieplej, na swojego partnera.

\- Mulder, porozmawiajmy na osobności. - Scully wstała i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę sypialni.

Mulder rzucił jej trochę niepewne spojrzenie, a potem popatrzył ostrzegawczo na Alexa.

\- Jeśli się stąd ruszysz, Krycek, zabiję.

\- Jasne, Mulder. Wmawiaj sobie dalej - Alex mruknął, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się bezpiecznie za dwójką agentów.

W sypialni Scully najpierw rozejrzała się, a potem widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, zebrała porozrzucane na łóżku wycinki gazetowe w kupkę i odsunęła je na bok, robiąc sobie trochę miejsca do siedzenia.

\- O co chodzi, Scully? - Mulder przyglądał jej się z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Mulder... - Scully zawiesiła na chwilę głos. - Czy ty w to wszystko wierzysz?

\- A ty nie?

\- Krycek to notoryczny kłamca. Skąd pewność, że teraz mówi prawdę?

Scully wyglądała na autentycznie zaniepokojoną i tylko to powstrzymało rosnącą irytację Muldera.

\- Sam sobie tych skrzydeł nie przyprawił - westchnął w końcu. - Przecież sama widziałaś.

Scully wstała i zrobiła kilka kroków po pokoju.

\- Przyznaję, że wygląda to niezwykle realistycznie, ale widziałeś, żeby Krycek ich używał?

Mulder zmarszczył brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

Scully zrobiła minę, jakby nie mogła do końca uwierzyć w to, co za chwilę powie. - Widziałeś, żeby latał?

Mulder zapatrzył się na nią.

\- Nie - powiedział w końcu. - Ale jeśli sugerujesz, że Krycek znowu kłamie, chociaż nie wiem, _jak_ miałby to robić, to nie zmienia to faktu, że ręka po amputacji mu odrosła.

Mulder potarł dłonią czoło. - Scully, ja widziałem to, co zostało z jego lewej ręki i uwierz mi, nie był to przyjemny widok.

Scully westchnęła. - Wierzę ci, Mulder.

\- Dobrze. - Mulder kiwnął głową. - Musimy jutro iść z tym do Skinnera. Trzeba jechać do tego laboratorium jak najszybciej, może jeszcze nie zdążyli się wynieść.

Kiedy Mulder otworzył drzwi sypialni, po Kryceku nie było ani śladu.

\- Krycek! - W pierwszym odruchu Mulder poczuł, o dziwo, nie wściekłość, ale żal i to samo dojmujące poczucie straty, co kiedyś.

A zaraz potem wściekłość.

_Sukin-_

\- Co? - Krycek wystawił głowę z kuchni.

\- Chyba powiedziałem ci, że masz się nie ruszać. - Potworna ulga sprawiła, że ton Muldera był ostrzejszy, niż zwykle.

Scully spojrzała na niego z lekką dezaprobatą, ale Mulder nawet tego nie zauważył. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie bo aż mu się słabo zrobiło na myśl, że mógł stracić takie chętne do współpracy źródło informacji. Które na dodatek samo było świetną sprawą do Archiwum.

\- Pić mi się chciało. - Krycek tymczasem postawił szklankę wody na stoliku i usiadł obok Muldera, a potem spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

\- Wiesz, że w lodówce jest tylko spleśniała chińszczyzna i karton starego soku? - spytał z pretensją w głosie. - Mógłbyś przynajmniej zamówić jakąś pizzę. Zaraz umrę z głodu.

\- Krycek, - Mulder zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy by go nie uderzyć, ale w końcu stwierdził, że jednak mu się nie chce. Chyba miękł na stare lata. - Zamknij się.

Po minucie sięgnął po telefon i zamówił chińszczyznę. Definitywnie miękł. Trzeba było wziąć się w garść.

\- Zostaniesz na obiedzie, Scully? - Mulder spytał, robiąc na stole miejsce na kartoniki z jedzeniem.

Scully, wyrwana z zamyślenia, odwróciła wzrok od skrzydeł Kryceka. Próbowała udawać, że wcale im się nie przygląda, ale przypuszczała, że kiepsko jej to wychodziło.

\- Raczej nie. Dzięki, Mulder.

Zanim jej wzrok mógł powędrować tam, gdzie poprzednio, Scully wstała. Czas się zbierać.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro w Biurze. Umówię nas ze Skinnerem.

\- Dobra. To do jutra, Scully.

\- Taa... - Scully rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na skrzydła i wyszła.

\- Powiesz Skinnerowi, od kogo masz informacje? - Alex spytał po kilku minutach wypełnionych ciszą. Miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie słychać było co najwyżej ciekawość, a nie niepokój, który naprawdę odczuwał.

Mulder spojrzał na niego. - Na razie nie.

Alex rozluźnił się odrobinę.

Mulder dalej patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Stawało się to trochę denerwujące.

W końcu Alex nie wytrzymał. - Co?

Mulder uśmiechnął się. Alex miał wrażenie, że mógłby to być uśmiech kota bawiącego się z myszą.

\- Powiedz mi, Krycek, jak to jest: latać?

Alex miał przemożną ochotę spytać "Że co?" ale jakoś się powstrzymał.

\- Mulder, - Alex potrząsnął głową, starając się nie patrzeć na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę. - Niby skąd mam to wiedzieć? Ludzie nie latają.

\- Przecież masz skrzydła.

"Krycek, ty pacanie" wisiało niewypowiedziane w powietrzu.

\- I co z tego? - Alex splótł ramiona.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy nie próbowałeś? - Mulder wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. A co, może miałem polatać sobie nad naszym pięknym krajem? Pomysł świetny, ale chyba jednak nie skorzystam. - Alex zrobił pogardliwą minę, ale po chwili złość uszła z niego.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w okno.

\- Poza tym, - wzruszył ramionami, - kto wie, czy one w ogóle nadają się do latania. Może to tylko bezużyteczne pozostałości pierwszego eksperymentu.

Za oknem niebo szarzało, a ostatnie promienie słońca rozlewały się czerwienią po wszystkim dookoła. _Prie—krasnyj..._

Alex drgnął, kiedy poczuł rękę Muldera na swoim skrzydle.

\- Nie wyglądają, jakby były bezużyteczne. - Znowu ten pełen nadziei ton w głosie Muldera. Alex pomyślał, że wszyscy byliby szczęśliwsi, a on sam najbardziej, gdyby to wszystko przydarzyło się komukolwiek innemu. A najlepiej Mulderowi, który miałby i informacje o eksperymentach Syndykatu i swoją sprawę do Archiwum i mógłby ją badać i testować do upojenia.

Tak, na samych życzeniach nikt nigdy daleko nie zajechał.

Od odpowiedzi uratowało Alexa pukanie do drzwi. - Dostawa ze "Złotego Smoka".

  
****  


-9-

Mulder pomyślał, że Skinner musiał zjeść na śniadanie wędzone śledzie, albo przynajmniej coś równie dziwnego. Wyglądał jakby miał niestrawność.

\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, agentko Scully - Skinner odezwał się, kiedy Scully wyłuszczyła swoją prośbę. - Chcecie, żebym wysłał ludzi gdzieś w środek lasu bo być może jest tam jakieś hipotetyczne laboratorium.

\- Nie hipotetyczne, sir - wtrącił się Mulder. - Mój informator twierdzi, że laboratorium jest tam na pewno. Sam w nim był.

Skinner obrzucił Muldera kolejnym spojrzeniem sugerującym niestrawność. Dziwne, na Scully tak nie patrzył. Jeszcze chwila a Mulder mógłby zacząć podejrzewać, że to on był przyczyną gastrycznych problemów swojego szefa.

\- Informator. - Do niestrawności doszedł sceptycyzm. - Agencie Mulder, ostatni raz mówił mi pan, że jedyny informator, któremu pan ufał, nie żyje. Jak widzę, sytuacja uległa dosyć radykalnej zmianie.

Mulder zdusił w sobie chwilowy przypływ irytacji.

\- Nie mam powodu, żeby nie ufać informacjom, które mi dostarczono.

\- A ja nie mam powodu, żeby im ufać, zwłaszcza jeśli nie znam źródła. - Skinner wziął leżący przed nim długopis i w geście roztargnionego zniecierpliwienia zaczął nim lekko stukać o brzeg dekoracyjnej popielniczki stojącej na biurku. - Kto jest pańskim informatorem, agencie Mulder?

Mulder oderwał wzrok od długopisu w dłoni Skinnera. Co było naprawdę dziwne, to fakt, że Skinner na spotkaniach rzadko bywał na tyle zniecierpliwiony, by zacząć bawić się tym, co akurat leżało pod ręką.

Mulder popatrzył uważnie na swojego szefa. - Nie wiem, jak się nazywa. Skontaktował się ze mną tylko dwa razy przez telefon.

Czy to, co zobaczył w oczach Skinnera to była ulga?

Skinner odłożył długopis i splótł dłonie.

\- Agentko Scully, czy uważa pani, że informacje, które posiada pani partner są wiarygodne?

Scully widziała kątem oka, że jeszcze chwila a Mulder obrazi się o taki brak zaufania, ale jak zwykle zignorowała to.

\- Myślę, że agent Mulder ma podstawy, by im ufać. Jestem skłonna przychylić się do jego opinii.

Scully nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na to, żeby dąsy Muldera wpłynęły na nią w jakikolwiek sposób, ale w tym wypadku w zasadzie podzielała jego zdanie. Krycek może i był kłamliwym draniem, ale wyglądało na to, że teraz mówił prawdę. Albo przynajmniej jej część. Tak, czy inaczej, Scully była zdania, że tego typu eksperymenty z genetyką, nawet jeśli były prowadzone na nie do końca niewinnych członkach amerykańskiego społeczeństwa, należy natychmiast przerwać.

\- Rozumiem. - Skinner uniósł podbródek i popatrzył na swoich agentów przez chwilę.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym - powiedział w końcu. - Powiadomię was o decyzji najpóźniej w przyszłym tygodniu. To wszystko, możecie odejść.

\- Ale, sir...

Skinner spiorunował wzrokiem Muldera i jego natychmiastowy protest. - To wszystko, agencie Mulder - powtórzył z naciskiem.

\- Tak jest, sir. - Mulderowi nie udało się do końca ukryć sarkazmu w głosie, ale przynajmniej nie trzasnął drzwiami. Głównie dlatego, że to Scully wychodziła ostatnia.

To była jednak święta kobieta, pomyślał Skinner. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzymywała z Mulderem, zamknięta dzień w dzień w Archiwum. On sam dostałby albo rozstroju nerwowego, albo wziąłby rózgę i wbił Mulderowi rozum do głowy przez siedzenie. Życie zastępcy dyrektora FBI nie było łatwe, ale wolał już to, niż codziennie wysłuchiwać niestworzonych teorii Muldera i znosić jego humory.

Skinner spojrzał w stronę drzwi łączących jego gabinet z następnym pokojem, które właśnie się otworzyły. Z pokoju wyszedł starszy mężczyzna; gdy stanął przy biurku Skinnera, zapalił papierosa.

Skinnerowi żyłka wyskoczyła na skroni, ale jego głos brzmiał spokojnie.

\- Mulder twierdzi, że nie zna swojego informatora.

Starszy mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się drzwiom wyjściowym gabinetu.

\- Hm... interesujące, nieprawdaż? - powiedział po chwili, wydmuchując przy okazji kłąb dymu.

Skinner zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Oczywiście nie muszę mówić, że sprawa tego laboratorium nie istnieje dla pana, panie Skinner. - Mężczyzna zwrócił na niego oczy koloru dymu papierosowego. Po chwili zgasił wypalonego do połowy Morleya w ozdobnej popielniczce na biurku Skinnera i wyszedł.

Skinner miał ochotę wyrzucić popielniczkę przez okno, nawet jeśli był to prezent od teściowej, jednak po kilku minutach ochłonął nieco i zadzwonił po sekretarkę.

\- Kim, przynieś mi proszę aspirynę. I świeżą kawę - dodał i odchylił się w fotelu. Zapowiadał się koszmarny dzień.

  


xx xx xx

  


W drodze do windy, która zawiozłaby ich na dół do piwnicy, gdzie mieściło się Archiwum, Mulder stracił w końcu swoją naburmuszoną minę. Zwykle trwało to znacznie dłużej więc Scully stwierdziła, że było nieźle. Ba, nawet całkiem dobrze.

\- Wygląda na to, że musimy poczekać - powiedziała, gdy wsiedli do windy. Lepiej jednak było zrobić mały teścik.

\- Mhm - Mulder mruknął. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi, oparł się o ścianę i wpatrzył w drzwi nieobecnym wzrokiem.

O-o, nie było dobrze, Scully trochę się zaniepokoiła. Mulder zaczął intensywnie myśleć, niewątpliwie nad tym, jak zacząć działać za plecami Skinnera tak, żeby ten się nie zorientował. A jeśli już by się zorientował, to żeby nie mógł nic zrobić. Trzeba było podjąć stanowcze kroki i to jak najszybciej; Scully w popłochu starała się wymyślić jakiś temat, który skutecznie zamieszałby Mulderowi w głowie. Może nawet na tyle, że zapomniałby o knuciu. Co by tu... co by tu...

Jest!

Krycek powinien pasować. Mulder zawsze tracił zimną krew i sporą część profesjonalizmu, kiedy miał z nim do czynienia.

Tak? Tak.

\- Co zrobisz z Krycekiem? - Scully spytała. Tak jest, Dana, totalny spokój i tylko lekkie zaciekawienie. Zero desperacji. - Będzie dalej mieszkał u ciebie? Moim zdaniem powinien się gdzieś przenieść, stanowi teraz zbyt łatwy cel.

Trzymamy kciuki, trzymamy kciuki...

\- Cel? - Mulder popatrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. Potem dotarła do niego reszta słów Scully. - Chcesz, żeby Krycek gdzieś się przeniósł? - Tą sugestią Mulder wydawał się wręcz dotknięty.

Scully zamrugała powiekami.

\- Nieważne. - Mulder potrząsnął głową i w jego oczach znowu pojawiły się iskierki. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Posłuchaj, Scully. Mam plan.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli idzie o znajdowanie tematów zastępczych i odwodzenie Muldera od knucia. Scully miała gwałtowną ochotę plasnąć się ręką w czoło.

\- Skinner nam nie pomoże - Mulder ciągnął. - Ma związane ręce.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i oboje wyszli na korytarz.

\- Nie czułaś tam wyjątkowo paskudnego zapachu papierosów?

Scully uniosła brwi. Jeśli faktycznie Palacz kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu...

\- Będziemy musieli załatwić to sami. - Mulder otworzył drzwi do pokoju Archiwum. - I będziemy musieli zrobić to w miarę dyskretnie. W tym laboratorium mogą mieć ciekawe dokumenty.

Wyglądało na to, że nic już nie powstrzyma Muldera. Jak raz wbił sobie coś do głowy, jedyne co można było zrobić to usiąść i patrzeć bo żadne prośby, groźby, ani nawet głos rozsądku nie odnosiły absolutnie żadnych skutków. Scully mogła co najwyżej próbować odzyskać chociaż jakąś kontrolę nad sytuacją i chronić Muldera przed jego własnym entuzjazmem.

Mulder usiadł na krześle, a Scully, zrezygnowana, oparła się o kant biurka.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała po chwili. - Możemy tam jechać...

\- Nie - Mulder jej przerwał. - Pojadę tam z Krycekiem. Ty musisz zostać na miejscu, żeby Skinner nie nabrał podejrzeń. Powiesz mu, że zachorowałem, czy coś. Jak oboje nie zjawimy się jutro w Biurze, od razu będzie wiadomo, co jest grane.

Scully westchnęła. - Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz, że znowu mam przed Skinnerem świecić oczami?

\- Nie śmiałbym. - Mulder uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mulder, - Scully spojrzała na niego z powagą. - Nadal uważam, że nie powinieneś tam jechać sam. I szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że tak ufasz Krycekowi.

Mulder zmrużył oko. - Coś mi mówi, Scully, że tak długo, jak Krycek czegoś od nas chce, a przyznasz, że tym razem _jest_ dosyć zdesperowany, nie mamy się czego obawiać z jego strony.

\- Obyś miał rację.

\- W razie czego będziesz wiedziała, gdzie mnie szukać. Jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego powinnaś zostać.

To brzmiało, niestety, dosyć sensownie.

\- No dobrze - Scully w końcu skapitulowała. Po chwili dodała jeszcze - Chyba będę musiała przyjrzeć się bliżej temu, co można zrobić z tymi skrzydłami. Krycek powinien dostać coś na zachętę.

Dziwnie było myśleć, że oddaje swojego partnera właściwie pod opiekę zdrajcy i mordercy. Fakt pozostawał jednak faktem: Krycek tam był i znał teren. A przynajmniej tak twierdził. Jeśli kłamał, to tym gorzej dla niego bo jeśli Mulderowi coś by się stało, Scully była gotowa ścigać Kryceka tak długo, aż drań w końcu zapłaciłby za to.

\- Chyba tak - Mulder powiedział markotnym tonem i wpatrzył się melancholijnie w zgaszony monitor komputera, stojący na biurku.

Scully popatrzyła na niego badawczo.

\- Koleżanka z Quantico jest mi winna przysługę.

\- To super. - Mulder spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem, po którym zawsze można było poznać, że teraz myśli już zupełnie o czym innym.

Potem włączył komputer i znowu wpatrzył się w monitor, teraz już ze zdecydowanie większym zainteresowaniem.

Scully westchnęła po raz kolejny, tym razem w duchu, i usiadła przy własnym biurku. Raporty same się nie napiszą.

  


xx xx xx

  


Kiedy Mulder wrócił do domu, Krycek siedział na kanapie - nogi oparte na stoliku, pilot pod ręką - i surfował po kanałach. Wcześniej przetrząsnął pokaźną kolekcję kaset Muldera, ale kiedy znalazł jakiegoś pornosa z aktorami po amputacji (facet na okładce nie miał od kolana nogi, a dziewczyna ręki - lewej) postanowił zostać przy telewizji publicznej. Może ta i była nudna, ale za to bezpieczniejsza dla skołatanego poczucia rzeczywistości Alexa.

\- Krycek, - Mulder już miał powiedzieć, żeby Alex ruszył tyłek bo za chwilę wyjeżdżają, ale w tym momencie coś do niego dotarło.

\- Co tu tak pachnie? - spytał, rozglądając się nieufnie po mieszkaniu. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w końcu na jedynym, co było w stanie odpowiedzieć.

\- Zrobiłem obiad. - Alex nie odrywał oczu od telewizora. Jeśli Mulder miał zamiar rzucać jakieś głupie komentarze, albo żarty o gosposi, Alex był przygotowany na to, by go zupełnie zignorować.

Mulder jednak nie mówił nic.

Alex spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, kątem oka. Mulder wyglądał jakby miał poważne wątpliwości, czy faktycznie usłyszał to, co usłyszał.

\- Co? - odezwał się w końcu, trochę niepewnie.

Alex odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Stek i ziemniaki - powiedział spokojnie, chociaż Mulderowi pewnie nie chodziło dokładnie o to.

Mulder najwyraźniej był w lekkim szoku.

\- Ale... dlaczego? - spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Alex spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Bo nie mam zamiaru jeść zimnej chińszczyzny i pizzy, która bardziej przypomina podeszwę, jak mogę zjeść co innego. À propos, zakupy są na twój rachunek.

\- Co? - Mulder miał wrażenie, że się jakby powtarza, ale oficjalnie przechodził kryzys egzystencjalny. Albo przynajmniej poważne zachwianie wiary w podłość swoich nieraz-wrogów. Alex Krycek zrobił mu obiad. O_o

Zaraz, zaraz, co to było o tych zakupach?

Mulder szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę kuchni, obawiając się tego, co może tam zastać.

Na kontuarze obok zlewu stała miska z owocami. Hm, nie wyglądało to najgorzej.

Mulder zajrzał do lodówki.

\- Krycek, ile dokładnie mnie to wszystko kosztowało?!

\- Nie przesadzaj.

Mulder wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos Kryceka tuż przy uchu. Nie słyszał nawet, żeby ten wchodził do kuchni.

\- Na pewno mniej, niż tydzień na żarciu restauracyjnym i fast foodach. - Alex stał za plecami Muldera i razem z nim spoglądał do wnętrza lodówki.

Mulder sięgnął po jedną z przezroczystych, foliowych torebek leżących na dolnej półce. - Buraki?

\- Są na barszcz, a poza tym są bardzo zdrowe. - Alex wyjął torebkę z rąk Muldera, odłożył na miejsce i zamknął lodówkę.

\- Twój stek, razem z ziemniakami, jest w piekarniku. A tu masz surówkę. - Alex wskazał na miskę, której Mulder do tej pory nie zauważył.

Teraz jednak przyjrzał jej się podejrzliwie i w końcu zapytał - Co w niej jest?

To, co było w misce nie przypominało żadnej znanej mu surówki, a lekko kwaśny zapach - chociaż sprawił, że jego ślinianki nagle wzięły się ostro do roboty - nie był ani trochę bardziej znajomy, niż widok.

\- Kiszona kapusta, marchew i jabłko - Alex odpowiedział. - Wiesz, że niedaleko jest polski sklep? - Alex wziął widelec i dziabnął w surówkę. - Kapusta prawie taka, jak w domu - dodał i zaczął chrupać.

Mulder gapił się. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Krycek próbował go otruć, ale "kiszona kapusta"? To nie brzmiało normalnie.

\- Nie bój się, Mulder - Krycek odezwał się, kiedy nareszcie przełknął. Nie padł trupem, co dobrze wróżyło na przyszłość, ale z drugiej strony, może Rosjanie mieli inne żołądki. - Jakbym chciał cię otruć, nie marnowałbym takiego jedzenia.

Potem odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju.

Mulder popatrzył za nim z lekką urazą. Kto powiedział, że się bał? I od kiedy to zrobił się na tyle przewidywalny, że Krycek mógł czytać mu w myślach?

W końcu Mulder westchnął i wyjął obiad z piekarnika. Przełożył na talerz, rzucił jeszcze jedno podejrzliwe spojrzenie surówce, ale w końcu zdecydował, że raz się żyje i spróbował.

Kwaśna, ale jak już się przyzwyczaił do smaku, okazało się, że całkiem dobra.

Nałożył sobie trochę, wziął talerz do pokoju i usiadł obok Kryceka. Normalne popołudnie i relaks po pracy, skrzydlaty eks-partner u boku.

Co mu przypomniało. - Jedziemy do laboratorium Syndykatu.

\- Skinner dał wam ludzi?

Mulder potrząsnął głową z frustracją. - Myślę, że Palacz jakoś go zmusił do porzucenia sprawy.

Alex zaklął. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze, skoro Rakowaty kręcił się obok tego.

Mulder popatrzył na niego badawczo. - Pojedziesz tam razem ze mną.

Alex skrzywił się lekko. Miał rację: nie wyglądało to dobrze. Miał też nadzieję już nigdy nie oglądać tego cholernego miejsca, ale wyglądało na to, że ta nadzieja właśnie zdechła. Jak pech, to pech.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - Alex spróbował jeszcze. - Co na to Scully?

\- Scully zostaje. Ty jedziesz ze mną.

OK, próbowanie najwyraźniej nic nie dało.

\- I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby się gdzieś ulotnić - Mulder dodał. - Jeśli chcesz, żeby Scully chociaż kiwnęła palcem w twojej sprawie, będziesz grzecznie robił, co ci każę.

Alex przewrócił oczami. - Mulder, ja nie wiem, czy tobie słowo "proszę" po prostu nie przechodzi przez gardło? A może masz jakąś alergię na uprzejmość?

Mulder łypnął na Alexa złym okiem. Efekt trochę psuło to, że akurat był w trakcie pochłaniania resztek obiadu na swoim talerzu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był taki głodny. No i należało też niestety przyznać, że Krycek gotował, no cóż... dobrze.

Mulder przełknął ostatni kęs i odstawił talerz.

\- Dzięki - powiedział obrażonym tonem.

Alex nie miał niestety czasu ponapawać się sukcesem we wpajaniu innym manier bo Mulder zaraz dodał:

\- Rusz się, Krycek. Zaraz wyjeżdżamy.

Wyjechali w końcu jakąś godzinę później. Alex wątpił, czy będą na miejscu przed świtem. Niby nie było to tak daleko, ale Alex nie był pewien, ile właściwie czasu zajmuje dojazd do laboratorium z normalną prędkością. Ostatnim razem trochę się spieszył.

Na skraj lasu, otaczającego budynek laboratorium, dotarli kiedy było jeszcze ciemno.

\- Dalej pójdziemy pieszo. - Mulder wyjął z samochodu plecak i dwie latarki.

Alex nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Jeśli ktoś z laboratorium miał ich zauważyć, to Alex też wolał, żeby było to jak najpóźniej. Teraz przynajmniej będą poruszali się ciszej, chociaż jeśli zostaną odkryci, to może się okazać, że zostawienie samochodu nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem.

Alex oddał się ponurym refleksjom na temat możliwych konsekwencji w razie wpadki. Naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty znowu znaleźć się w laboratorium, ani nawet gdziekolwiek w jego pobliżu, ale wybór miał wybitnie ograniczony. Nie było mowy, żeby Mulder pozwolił mu zostać, chociażby w samochodzie, a gdyby Alex jednak stawiał opór, Mulder pewnie nie zawahałby się użyć broni. Spędzenie całej drogi z wycelowanym w siebie pistoletem średnio Alexowi odpowiadało.

\- Daleko jeszcze, Krycek? - Mulder spytał, kiedy szli już całe pięć minut.

\- Pół godziny - Alex stwierdził zdecydowanie, chociaż nie miał pojęcia. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie to coś koło tego, a Mulderowi zamknie dziób przynajmniej na ten czas.

Z boku dało się słyszeć niezadowolone sapnięcie.

Okazało się w końcu, że trwało to jednak trochę krócej. Alex przypomniał sobie, że droga od pewnego momentu wije się, chociaż ciężko było stwierdzić dlaczego - zdawała się nie omijać niczego szczególnego poza drzewami. Zdecydował więc, że pójdą na przełaj. Mulder był w wyjątkowo spolegliwym nastroju bo nic nie powiedział, tylko wyjął mapę. Po szczegółowych oględzinach "przełaju" przystał na niego i jakieś piętnaście minut później obaj z Krycekiem dostrzegli w pierwszych promieniach słońca metalowe ogrodzenie, a za nim budynek laboratorium.

Nadal pod osłoną drzew, Alex przystanął. Wokół budynku nie było nikogo widać, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Zwłaszcza, że wyszli zdaje się po przeciwnej stronie, niż brama i parking.

\- Musimy obejść budynek dookoła - Alex powiedział ściszonym głosem. - Jeśli ktoś tu jest, jakieś samochody też powinny stać. - Alex miał szczerą nadzieję, że w ramach ostrzeżenia zobaczą chociaż tyle.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach trafili w końcu na bramę wjazdową, a właściwie na to, co z niej zostało. Brama leżała wyłamana, kilkanaście metrów od ogrodzenia, a wjazd stał otworem. Parking obok był pusty. Wyglądało na to, że nic nie było tu ruszane od ucieczki Alexa.

\- Cholera. - Mulder najwyraźniej nie był tym uszczęśliwiony. Wyciągnął broń i ruszył w kierunku laboratorium.

Niezbyt to było ostrożne, ale Alex zauważył z pewną ulgą, że Mulder przynajmniej nie obrał kursu prosto na drzwi wejściowe, więc istniała szansa, że nie zostanie zastrzelony od razu. Jeśli faktycznie ktoś w budynku na nich czekał, to będzie się musiał nad ich pozbyciem napracować trochę bardziej. A jeśli jeszcze wyjdzie na zewnątrz, zlikwidowanie go to będzie w ogóle bułka z masłem. No chyba, że trafią na cały oddział żądnych krwi komandosów. Wtedy może być trochę gorzej.

Podczas gdy Alex rozmyślał nad ewentualną strzelaniną, Mulder dopadł w końcu drzwi i schował się za niewielkim występem w murze, który okalał wejście. Alex, biegnący tuż za nim, ukrył się po drugiej stronie wejścia.

Dookoła panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza.

Mulder wyjrzał zza występu. Jego wzrok padł na zamek w drzwiach i Mulder zaklął. Tędy się nie dostaną. Zamek został albo stopiony, albo zalutowany i nie tylko wytrych, ale i łom nic by tu nie pomógł. Drzwi wyglądały na solidne.

Mulder ostrożnie zajrzał przez okienko w nich. W środku nie było widać żywego ducha.

Alex, starając się jednym okiem obserwować Muldera, a drugim okolicę, również wychynął zza załomu w murze. Mulder nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Alex miał w ręku broń. Zaufał mu, czy zapomniał o nim?

\- Musimy znaleźć inne wejście. - Mulder obrzucił sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem drzwi, a potem Alexa, ale w końcu porzucił szarpaninę z klamką i ruszył dookoła budynku.

Zaufanie - łał. Alex był w szoku.

Następne drzwi również nie dawały się otworzyć. Mulder w lekkiej desperacji rozważał odstrzelenie zamka, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, czy coś to da, poza narobieniem hałasu. Strzelanie prawdopodobnie należało zostawić na koniec.

Dopiero kolejne drzwi, na które trafili, okazały się bardziej skore do współpracy. Przynajmniej sprawiały takie wrażenie na pierwszy rzut oka bo dziurka w zamku wyglądała na nietkniętą.

Mulder odbezpieczył broń i nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi były zamknięte, lecz Alex już wyciągał swoją kolekcję wytrychów.

\- Patrz, czy nikt nie idzie - Alex ostrzegł jeszcze, a potem kucnął i zabrał się do roboty.

Mulder przez moment miał taką minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć "ja tu rządzę", ale posłusznie zaczął się rozglądać. Wokół nadal panowała cisza. Mulder zajrzał jeszcze przez okienko w drzwiach, ale wyglądało na to, że w środku też jest pusto.

\- Zrobione. - Alex schował wytrych i też odbezpieczył broń, a potem nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi, leciutko skrzypiąc, uchyliły się do środka.

Za nimi widniał długi korytarz, na końcu którego można było dostrzec przeszklone drzwi. Wzdłuż korytarza paliły się lampy, więc latarki okazały się niepotrzebne. Mulder schował swoją do plecaka, po czym ruszył w głąb budynku.

Po kilkunastu krokach zobaczył, że korytarz się rozgałęzia. Przystanął na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy by nie skręcić, ale w końcu poszedł prosto. Zawsze mógł jeszcze wrócić.

Alex, idący za Mulderem, rozglądał się uważnie dookoła, ale laboratorium nadal sprawiało wrażenie pustego. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Kiedy natrafili na drzwi prowadzące do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, Mulder stanął nieco z boku i nacisnął klamkę. Tym razem drzwi otworzyły się bez najmniejszego oporu.

I to był koniec atrakcji. Poza tym, nic nie mąciło panującego wokół spokoju.

Mulder, na wszelki wypadek trzymając broń przed sobą, wszedł ostrożnie do środka. Pusto. Dosłownie pusto. W pokoju oprócz palącej się pod sufitem żarówki, nie było nic: nawet stołu, czy krzesła.

Mulder wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz i dołączył do Alexa, który stał przy wejściu do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Mulder zauważył, że kolce na jego skrzydłach były dłuższe, niż kiedy je widział za pierwszym razem. Urosły czy była to automatyczna reakcja na możliwe zagrożenie?

Drugi pokój, podobnie jak pierwszy, okazał się zupełnie pusty.

 _Nie, to niemożliwe_. Mulder otworzył kolejne drzwi. Znowu nic. Czyżby aż tak się spóźnili?

Bliska rozpaczy mina Muldera sprawiła, że Alexowi zrobiło się go nawet trochę żal. Pomyślał, że mogliby znaleźć chociaż coś drobnego, jeden mały dokumencik, albo jakieś niesprzątnięte preparaty. W przeciwnym wypadku może być klops: Mulder albo będzie miał załamanie nerwowe, albo winę za to, że laboratorium jest puste, zwali na Alexa. Opcji drugiej będzie na pewno towarzyszyć niekontrolowana przemoc fizyczna, a pierwszej łzy i/lub totalna apatia, co jednak Alexowi odpowiadało już trochę bardziej, niż zakrwawiony nos i obrażenia wewnętrzne. I chociaż z żadną z opcji nie radził sobie za dobrze, to mógłby nawet siedzieć, trzymać Muldera za rękę i pocieszać na tysiąc i jeden sposobów - przynajmniej do czasu powrotu do Waszyngtonu, gdzie obowiązki przejęłaby Scully - ale teraz to naprawdę mogliby już coś znaleźć.

Alex poszedł dalej w głąb korytarza, w stronę szklanych drzwi na jego końcu. Kiedy do nich dotarł, zorientował się jednak, że tak naprawdę był to przeszklony szyb windy.

Alex zajrzał do niego z ciekawością. Kabina była prawdopodobnie na samym dole bo nic nie zasłaniało mu widoku, chociaż za dużo do oglądania to też nie było. Im bardziej w dół, tym ciemniej i mimo, że każde piętro było zaznaczone oddzielnym kręgiem światełek, to i tak od pewnego momentu znikały one gdzieś tam w głębi szybu.

Przy każdym z kręgów były też dwie dodatkowe lampki: jedna czerwona i jedna zielona, migające na zmianę, a trochę poniżej poziomu podłogi, na której stał Alex, coś, co wyglądało na zegar elektroniczny.

Alex przyglądał się przez chwilę jak zegar odlicza sekundy. 00:44, 00:43, 00:42...

A potem nareszcie dotarło do niego, co widzi.

Odwrócił się, dzikim wzrokiem szukając Muldera. Korytarz za nim był pusty.

Alex puścił się biegiem w stronę wyjścia.

\- Mulder! - Gdzie to zatracone stworzenie podziało się teraz?

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Alex miał tylko nadzieję, że Mulderowi nie przyszło właśnie do głowy, że Alex natknął się na oddział komandosów Syndykatu i aktualnie wydaje go w ręce wroga. Paranoja teraz mu się nie przysłuży.

\- Mulder, uciekaj. Tu jest bomba!

Może Mulder chociaż raz w życiu go posłucha.

Oczy utkwione w drzwiach wyjściowych i słodkiej wolności za nimi, Alex dostrzegł jednak Muldera ostrożnie wychylającego się z jednego z pomieszczeń. Kiedy do niego dobiegł, złapał go i pociągnął za sobą, nie zważając nawet na broń, którą Mulder trzymał gotową do strzału.

\- Uciekajmy.

Mulder wyszarpnął się z uścisku, ale niekłamane przerażenie, jakie Alex miał wypisane na twarzy musiało go chyba przekonać, że coś jednak jest nie tak.

\- Czekaj, właśnie znalazłem jakieś akta.

\- Nie ma czasu. - Alex pobiegł naprzód. - Trzydzieści sekund, Mulder!

Mulder zaklął. Alex nie odwracał się już, ale po chwili usłyszał pisk gumowej podeszwy na posadzce, oznaczający, że Mulder jednak za nim biegnie. Dzięki Bogu. Gdyby jeszcze zdążyli się stąd wydostać...

Alex wypadł w końcu na zewnątrz i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z jednej potwornej rzeczy. Choćby nie wiadomo, jak szybko biegli to i tak nie zdołają obiec budynku i uciec na czas. Wyjście było po przeciwnej stronie, a ta cholerna siatka miała co najmniej pięć metrów i drut kolczasty u góry.

Alex zacisnął usta. Mógł zrobić jeszcze tylko jedno.

Wyplątując się z płaszcza w ekspresowym tempie, Alex rzucił - Wskakuj mi na plecy.

\- Co? - Mulder, który w tym momencie stanął obok niego aż się zachłysnął. W ręku ściskał pojedynczy folder z dokumentami.

A więc jednak coś znalazł. Super i w ogóle bomba, można by powiedzieć, ale za chwilę, kiedy z nich obu zostaną tylko strzępy, nie na wiele się to zda.

\- W życiu nie zdążymy do wyjścia. - Alex rozłożył skrzydła i machnął nimi, unosząc się trochę. - Może tak nam się uda.

Alex z determinacją trzymał się przekonania, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda.

Mulder przez chwilę wyglądał jak rażony piorunem, kiedy tak stał i wpatrywał się w niego ze złaknioną miną. Później odzyskał jednak zdolność ruchu i błyskawicznie zrzucił plecak, a folder wsadził za pasek od spodni.

Alex przykucnął trochę i kiedy poczuł, że nogi Muldera bezpiecznie oplatają mu biodra, oderwał się od ziemi.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie latałeś. - Głos Muldera, tuż przy uchu Alexa, brzmiał jakby Mulder nie mógł złapać tchu.

\- Bo nie latałem - Alex wysapał.

Było ciężko. Alex uderzał skrzydłami tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, wzbijając się powoli w powietrze. Jeśli chcieli uciec stąd w jednym kawałku, będzie się musiał bardziej postarać, ale nie mógł nawet do końca odwieść skrzydeł z powodu pasażera na plecach. Też sobie wybrał okazję na to, żeby nareszcie poćwiczyć to latanie.

 

Alex zacisnął zęby. Przeżył w Tunguskim lesie, kiedy odkrawali mu rękę i teraz też nie miał zamiaru tu zdechnąć. Szczególnie nie po tym, co przeszedł w tym właśnie miejscu przez ostatnie pół roku.

Alex włożył całą swoją determinację i bezlitosny instynkt przetrwania w to, żeby zmusić ciało do większego wysiłku. Czuł jak mięśnie, których istnienia nie był nawet w pełni świadomy, po miesiącach bezczynności zaczynają w końcu pracować. Potem może przyjdzie mu to okupić naderwanymi ścięgnami, ale w tej chwili nic to Alexa nie obchodziło.

Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze odrobinę... Alex machnął mocniej skrzydłami i nareszcie, _nareszcie_ udało mu się przelecieć nad siatką.

Teraz jeszcze tylko musiał odlecieć wystarczająco daleko. Do wybuchu zostało ile? Dziesięć - piętnaście sekund?

Powiał lekki wiatr. Alex wiedziony jakimś niepojętym instynktem, wzbił się jeszcze trochę wyżej i rozpostarł skrzydła. Wiatr powiał prosto pod nie i Alex mógł nareszcie złapać oddech. Gdyby nie ciężar Muldera na plecach, można by to było nawet nazwać odpoczynkiem.

Alex poczuł, jak Mulder ściska go mocniej, a zaraz potem jego oddech połaskotał go w ucho.

\- Alex... - Szept Muldera pełen był radosnego zachwytu.

Alex machnął kilka razy skrzydłami, spiesząc się, by znaleźć gdzieś miejsce do lądowania. Nie po to tyle się namęczył, żeby teraz eksplozja złapała ich w powietrzu i żeby obaj skończyli jak ustrzelone kaczki. Może nie w pysku psa myśliwskiego, ciągnąc dalej to porównanie, ale martwi tak samo.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, między drzewami, Alex zdołał w końcu dojrzeć małą polankę i usiłując wykonać manewr tak, żeby się przy okazji nie zabić ani nie połamać, zdołał jakoś wylądować.

W ostatniej chwili, jak się okazało. Ledwo zdążyli się z Mulderem skulić w niewielkim zagłębieniu, dało się słyszeć wybuch, a potem odgłos kawałków muru i siatki wpadających między drzewa. Większe kawałki ścięły to, co rosło najbliżej laboratorium, ale oni byli wystarczająco daleko. Do miejsca, gdzie siedzieli doleciało już tylko trochę gruzu i pył.

Alex ostrożnie wystawił głowę. Po eksplozji dzwoniło mu jeszcze trochę w uszach, ale prawie tego nie zauważył. Uszli z życiem i tylko to się liczyło.

\- Było blisko. - Alex odetchnął i wstał. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami, strącając z nich piach i kurz, a potem rozłożył na całą długość, rozciągając mięśnie.

\- Chyba możemy wracać - dodał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, w którą stronę powinni iść.

Mulder tymczasem wyciągnął uratowany folder zza paska i usiadł wygodniej. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był coraz szerszy, aż w końcu Mulder zaczął się śmiać śmiechem tak radosnym, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to ten sam stary Fox Mulder.

Alex spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Co? o co chodzi? - uśmiechnął się niepewnie, patrząc na ten nagły atak wesołości.

Może to nerwy, albo coś.

Mulder w końcu zdołał się opanować i otarł łzy z kącików oczu. Potem zadarł głowę i ciągle się uśmiechając, spojrzał na Alexa.

\- Piękny.

\- Co? - Alex był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Musiał się przesłyszeć. Ale i tak poczuł, że się czerwieni. Co za obciach.

\- Jesteć cudem, Alex. - Mulder patrzył na niego z widoczną satysfakcją. Alex w dalszym ciągu nie wierzył własnym uszom.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś jakiś film Murnaua? - Mulder zapytał po chwili.

Alex stał z rozchylonymi ustami, gapiąc się na niego.

\- Ja... Co? - Nie dało się ukryć, że Alexa trochę zatkało. Najpierw deklaracje o cudzie, a potem konwersacje o kinematografii europejskiej. Może Mulder jednak miał to załamanie nerwowe?

Alex kucnął i przyjrzał się mu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał delikatnie.

Mulder uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Znakomicie.

Potem położył rękę na kolanie Alexa i pchnął go lekko. Alex odruchowo użył skrzydeł, żeby zrekompensować i utrzymać równowagę.

\- Alex, - Mulder obserwował to wszystko z lubością. - Pokaż mi, jak latasz.

O. Nie załamanie nerwowe, tylko totalna obsesja na punkcie nowej sprawy dla Archiwum. Alex potrząsnął głową, mógł się domyślić.

Mulder dalej patrzył na niego wyczekująco i Alex odwzajemnił uśmiech. Co mu zależało? Jeśli miało to Muldera uszczęśliwić, to czemu nie? Sądząc po tym ataku śmiechu przed chwilą, wyglądało na to, że faktycznie uszczęśliwi no i Mulder zawsze zwracał się do niego po imieniu, jak czegoś bardzo chciał. Poza tym i tak trzeba było jakoś znaleźć wyjście z lasu, a jak lepiej to zrobić, niż z góry.

Alex posłał Mulderowi figlarny uśmieszek i odbił się od ziemi. Bez dodatkowych kilogramów w postaci rosłego agenta FBI na plecach było zdecydowanie łatwiej i Alex nagle odkrył, że mógłby sie do latania przyzwyczaić. Nawet uzależnić.

Szybko wzbijał się coraz wyżej i wkrótce Ziemia ze wszystkimi problemami została daleko w dole. Przed Alexem rozpościerała się jedynie pustka. Przynajmniej do czasu kiedy nie trafi na jakiś samolot, Alex pomyślał z ironią. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zdumiało go to, jak silne było poczucie wolności i kompletnej beztroski, tu w górze.

Alex obniżył nieco lot, wypatrując samochodu, którym przyjechali tu z Mulderem. Mimo wszystko czas było wracać na ziemię.

Dojrzał go w końcu spory kawałek na północ. W niecałą godzinę powinni do niego dotrzeć.

Alex zatoczył jeszcze jedno koło nad lasem, a potem opadł wdzięcznie na polankę. Chyba zaczynał w końcu łapać ten cały interes z lądowaniem.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś. - Mulder wstał i podszedł do niego. W pewnej chwili przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Krycek mógłby po prostu zniknąć na dobre.

Alex uśmiechnął się blado. - Za wielkiego wyboru nie mam, prawda?

Mulder przechylił głowę i wzruszył lekko ramieniem

\- Coś ciekawego? - Alex wskazał na folder, który Mulder trzymał w ręku.

Mulder spojrzał na folder, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że go ma. - Jeszcze nie zajrzałem.

Otworzył go i znieruchomiał na moment, zaskoczony. Alex widząc to, podszedł bliżej i zajrzał Mulderowi przez ramię.

\- To _swołocz_ \- powiedział bardziej zdziwiony, niż zły.

Na pierwszej stronie widniało: "Alex Krycek, obiekt nr 01".

\- Ze wszystkich dokumentów, jakie mogłeś zabrać, wziąłeś właśnie ten? - Alex spytał z niedowierzaniem. - I dlaczego tylko jeden?

Coś za dużo tych przypadków.

\- Nie _było_ żadnych innych dokumentów. - Mulder kartkował folder. - W jedynym pokoju, który nie okazał się pusty, stał stół, a na nim leżał ten folder.

\- Hm, - Alex chrząknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Pokaż mi to.

\- Nie tak szybko, Krycek. - Mulder uniósł folder nad głowę i w tym właśnie momencie wypadła z niego niewielka kartka.

Obaj schylili się po nią jednocześnie, ale Alex był szybszy. Kartka była napisana odręcznie, a tekst na niej brzmiał:

>   
>  _Panie Krycek,_
> 
> _Szkoda, że opuścił nas Pan z takim pośpiechem, ale mamy nadzieję, że spodobał się Panu nasz prezent. Jeśli będzie miał Pan możliwość i chęć nas odszukać, proszę to zrobić. Ja i moja współpracowniczka chcielibyśmy zobaczyć, jak Pan teraz wygląda. A z prezentu proszę zrobić dobry użytek. Po to jest._
> 
> _G.M. Roberts (lek. med.)  
>  A. Dolittle_

Mulder uniósł brew. - Przyjaciele?

\- Nieszczególnie. - Alex kręcił głową, wpatrując się w kartkę.

\- Prezent, co? - Mulder przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na skrzydła Alexa.

\- Och, zamknij się - Alex mruknął, ale bez zbytniej złości i Mulder roześmiał się. - Chodź, mamy kawał drogi do samochodu.

Kiedy do niego dotarli, z bagażnika dochodził cichy, modulowany sygnał. Mulder pogrzebał trochę w środku aż w końcu udało mu się znaleźć telefon.

\- Mulder.

\- Mulder, to ja. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Cześć, Scully. Pewnie, że wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego miałoby nie być w porządku? - Mulder wsiadł do samochodu i Alex zrobił to samo.

W słuchawce Scully westchnęła. - No nie wiem, Mulder. Może dlatego, że od rana nie mogę się do ciebie dodzwonić.

Mulder położył folder na półce deski rozdzielczej. - Zostawiłem komórkę w bagażniku.

\- W bagażniku? - Głos Scully brzmiał jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w taką lekkomyślność. - Mam nadzieję, że broni też nie zostawiłeś.

Czy to był sarkazm?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Mulder uśmiechnął się lekko i zapalił silnik. - Słuchaj, Scully, zadzwonię do ciebie później, OK? Mam coś ciekawego.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Tylko na pewno zadzwoń.

\- Słowo skauta.

Scully wymamrotała coś jakby "Ta... jasne", a potem, już głośniej, dodała - Na razie, Mulder.

Mulder schował telefon do kieszeni.

\- Prześpimy się trochę w jakimś motelu, a potem wrócimy do Waszyngtonu - powiedział, wyjeżdżając na drogę.

\- Może być. - Alex siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na zupełnie rozłożonym siedzeniu dla pasażera. Niski samochód i spore skrzydła to nie była dobra kombinacja, ale jakoś się zmieścił.

\- Jedzenie najpierw - Alex dodał, ziewając.

\- Pizza. - Mulder nie sądził, żeby dzisiaj też kroił się domowy obiad. Krycek wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zasnąć.

\- Wszystko jedno. - Alex wzruszył ramionami. Kolce na końcach skrzydeł zahaczyły o tkaninę, jaką od środka był pokryty dach samochodu. Dał się słyszeć odgłos rozpruwanego materiału.

Alex spojrzał niepewnie w górę, a potem na Muldera. - Sorry.

Mulder rzucił okiem na zwisające z sufitu nitki i też wzruszył ramionami. - Nie szkodzi.

Alex oparł głowę o szybę w oknie i przymknął powieki. Ukradkiem obserwując spod nich Muldera, nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Czyżby to był początek pięknej przyjaźni?

Pewnie nie, ale i tak nie było na co narzekać.

  


xx xx xx

  


Nędzny pokój w typowym moteliku, ale przynajmniej łóżko było wygodne. Za to tylko jedno. Jakimś dziwnym trafem wszystkie pokoje były zajęte oprócz tej jedynki, ale Alexowi było wszystko jedno, a Mulderowi nie chciało się dalej szukać.

Zresztą to nie był przecież pierwszy raz, kiedy razem spali.

Alex poruszył skrzydłem: dotyk Muldera, który niemalże kompulsywnie wygładzał opuszkami palców meszek na jego powierzchni, łaskotał trochę.

Zasłonięte okna sprawiały, że pokój tonął w półmroku, a iluzoryczny wieczór stwarzał takież poczucie bliskości.

\- Alex - Mulder odezwał się ściszonym tonem. - Naprawdę nie chcesz tych skrzydeł?

Alex westchnął w poduszkę.

\- Mulder... - Alex zawahał się. Tak naprawdę, to nie był tego już tak pewny, ale co innego mógł zrobić? - Wiesz, że pozbycie się ich to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Hm. - Trudno było stwierdzić, czy Mulder zgadza się, czy nie.

Alex nakrył skrzydłem głowę swoją i Muldera, blokując resztkę promieni słonecznych. - Śpij. Za parę godzin i tak musimy jechać.

Mulder mruknął jeszcze coś i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Alex zamknął oczy i zaczął zastanawiać się nad dokumentami znalezionymi w laboratorium. Najwyraźniej zostały tam zostawione specjalnie dla niego.

Z akt wynikało, że Roberts wstrzyknął Alexowi jakąś bakterię powodującą regres do wcześniejszych stadiów ewolucyjnych. Z nim samym już nic więcej nie będzie się działo (przynajmniej tak wynikało z zapisków panny Dolittle), ale Alex nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ewentualny obiekt nr 02 skończył jako pterodaktyl. I to wcale nie było śmieszne.

Jak będzie już po wszystkim, Alex będzie musiał zabrać na odchodnym i dokumenty, i próbkę krwi, jaką Scully niewątpliwie będzie chciała od niego pobrać. Nie było mowy, żeby zostawił to wszystko w rękach FBI. Alex niekoniecznie chciał, żeby ktoś to czytał, a nawet jeśli akta będą leżały zadołowane w piwnicy w Archiwum, to i tak praktycznie każdy, kto by się odpowiednio postarał, mógł mieć do nich dostęp.

Nie nie, Alex czułby się znacznie bezpieczniej, gdyby sam gdzieś je schował.

Mulder pewnie znowu się wścieknie, ale może da się udobruchać drugim kluczem do skrytki. Albo kolejnym domowym obiadkiem.

Albo może sam chciałby mieć skrzydła (ta bakteria to chyba jakaś zaraźliwa była)?

No, może jednak nie - byłoby z tego pewnie więcej kłopotów, niż pożytku.

Ale klucz pewnie załatwiłby sprawę.

Plan obmyślony, Alex w końcu pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Zdania użyte jako prompty:
> 
> 1\. "I guess I'm too early," he faltered.  
> 2\. He went back to where the telephone was and taking it up, dialed with nervous haste.  
> 3\. He drew the belt out in its entirety, and took hold of it by the buckle end, using that for a grip.  
> 4\. The mechanism vibrated more than it actually rang.  
> 5\. He walked her home to the door of her rooming house.  
> 6\. "Sure," was the cold answer.  
> 7\. His C.O. had had kippers for breakfast.  
> 8\. A shabby room in a typical small-town hotel.


End file.
